


Dreaming Reality

by Mysecretthoughts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretthoughts/pseuds/Mysecretthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry learns through a series of dreams that reality is far from what he believes. Does he stick his head in the sand or does he take the chance that what he dreamed is really the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Canon up until the end of fourth year but Harry learns in a series of dreams that his reality might not be what really happened. It'll be explained as we go along why he's having these dreams.

There will be abuse, especially in the first couple of chapters. Major Dumbledore bashing and good Voldemort and good Death eaters. I'm pretty set on it being slash but not with Voldie. So far no Weasley bashing but that might change as Harry defects.

Warning, this is completely AU. So don't bother reviewing just to tell me that its not like in the book or its wrong. It's deliberate!

Also some of the dates and ages will be wrong. I will be running a timeline at the ends of the chapters to help you keep track.

Ps, the worst of the abuse is in this chapter and its not long.

"Let's go you ungrateful freak." Vernon growled grabbing the kid by the scuff of the neck and dragging him through the train station. They were entirely too close to the freaks and their unnatural platform. The sooner they got back to the car and the normal world the better.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep the grimace off his face as he struggled to keep hold of both his trunk and Hedwig's cage. He could feel the stares coming their way and prayed none of the muggles would speak up. The last thing he needed was his uncle anymore upset than he already was. Though the man's anger was no more than he deserved considering. He had gotten Cedric killed not even a week ago after all and did deserve some punishment for that.

Cedric's lifeless blue eyes flashed through his mind and it took everything he had to keep the tears from pouring down his face as quilt swamped him. Blood filled the inside of his mouth as his teeth slashed through the tender flesh. The metallic taste only added to his raising sickness.

Vernon's grip tightened painfully as he felt the kid stumble, the meaty fingers leaving large oval shaped bruises on the pale flesh. "Don't you be trying any of your tricks now." He warned gruffly. "You've got plenty of work waiting for you the minute we get home and there'll be no excuse for you not getting it done."

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry answered as he swallowed deeply. 'Don't think about it, don't think about it.' He chanted inside his head.

His uncle released him with a sharp shove that had him hitting the side of the car with his chest. "Put your stuff in the boot before I decide to leave it here. And make sure you keep that wretched bird quiet."

"Yes sir." He mumbled, opting to put Hedwig in the backseat before dealing with his trunk. He wouldn't put it past the man to drive off before he was done and while he might be able to jump through the open door Hedwig would have been stuck in her cage.

"Should have let you fly home." He murmured to his first friend as he got her situated. "Or better yet had you stay at Hogwarts. It's not like anyone's going to want to write to me this summer anyway, not after what happened to..." He trailed off with a grimace as the snowy owl gave a quiet hoot. "I know, don't think about it." He agreed, backing out and staring at his trunk in trepidation.

The thing was bloody heavy and the lack of food in the last week had his arms as limp as wet noodles. He doubted he could lift it into the boot as instructed and knew one scratch to his uncle's car would no doubt get him a beating. 'Don't know why I'm afraid of that.' He muttered mentally. 'Maybe, just maybe it'll ease up some of this quilt I'm carrying around so that I can actually breath a little. Not that one beating will make up for Cedric's death but it would be a start.' He decided, sliding the trunk up the back end of the car. He took perverse pleasure in the long scratch that appeared on the bumper.

"Boy, quit lollygagging and get in the car." Vernon hollered from the front seat.

Harry slammed the lid down and rushed to climb through the open back door, managing to get his torso and one leg in before the car peeled out of the lot. He bit back a yelp as the door swung shut from the acceleration catching his other leg hard enough to break the skin.

The hour long ride was taken in silence with the teen going back and forth between elation that he would finally do some penance for his horrible sin and mind numbing fear about the beating he was sure to get. He barely noticed when they pulled into the driveway but his uncle's outraged yell had him scrambling out of the car.

"You unnatural freak." Spittle flew from the outraged man's mouth as he advanced on the terrified boy. "You wretched excuse for a human being. You've ruined my car."

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon." Harry pleaded through bloodless lips. He held his ground, knowing that backing away would only anger the man further.

"Did you think I wouldn't see it? Did you think you would get away with it?" He raged, his hands reaching for the boy's neck.

"Vernon." The sharply spoken word came from the doorway. Harry could see his aunt standing there making nervous gestures toward the neighbors.

'Of course.' Harry thought bitterly as his uncle turned away. 'Mustn't do anything where anyone could see. We don't want the neighborhood to know what you're really like.' He reached for Hedwig's cage. He quickly flicked the latch on the cage and motioned for her to take flight. He didn't trust his uncle not to hurt her just to punish him.

Turning he watched as the big man lifted the trunk out of the boot without diff. 'If you'd done that the first time around your precious car wouldn't have been scratched." Harry wanted to shout but clamped his lips over the words as his uncle hissed at him to get inside.

Going through the door he found his aunt glaring at him in displeasure while his fat pig of a cousin danced gleefully in the background.

"I have your rod dad." He shouted as his father came through the door. "Knew you'd want to get started right away."

Harry paled at the sight of the weapon, a length of unyielding wood an inch in diameter that did more for breaking bones than leaving welts.

"Don't get any blood on the carpet." Petunia warned as she retreated upstairs. She didn't begrudge her nephew his punishment but she didn't like to witness the violence if she could help it.

"On your knees boy." Vernon snarled as he accepted the stick from his son. He felt a perverse bit of pleasure as he watched the freak submit. It's where all freaks deserved to be, on their hands and knees before normal folks, he decided as the lashed the rod down.

Harry sucked in a breath as the first stroke hit just below his shoulders. 'I deserve this.' He reminded himself. 'For Cedric.' He vowed hissing as the second hit cracked a rib.

The third stroke was aimed at his ankles, the edge of wood catching the bony protuberances. Before he was through Harry knew his uncle would have targeted his elbows, his wrists, lashed his hands as they lay flat against the floor, and ensured his back was a mass of bruises. His uncle would do what it took to exert the maximum amount of pain possible.

Vernon watching with mounting pleasure as the back bowed in, as fingers turned sideways, limbs trembled until finally giving out so that the limp body was splayed against the floor. He was pleased to note the worn tee had spots of blood seeping through, though none fell to the floor.

"Lock your stuff up in the cupboard then get the lawns mowed. Be quick about it. If the neighbors complain I'll have another go at you." The man warned before throwing an arm around his grinning son. "Let's get your mother down to make us a snack." He said leading the boy into the kitchen. "I've worked up an appetite."

Once alone Harry pushed himself up carefully and took stock of his injuries. "Wasn't that bad really,' he thought as he scooted to his cupboard. His ankle hurt something fierce but didn't appear broken. The rest of his lower half seemed to have escaped injury. Two of his fingers were broken, he noted. Averting his eyes he pulled and prodded until they lay straight before wrapping them with a piece of cloth he'd pulled from the cupboard. He kept a stash there, knowing most of his beatings occurred the minute his uncle walked through the door.

He tentatively felt along his ribs, finding three that moved where they shouldn't. 'Hurts like a bitch to breath but I'm not coughing up blood and that's something,' he reasoned as he wound another cloth around his chest.

He grimaced at the stickiness on his back. He knew any external wounds would be healed by morning. It was just the way it was and had been since he was five and the social worker had shown up inquiring about bruises. The Dursleys had managed to explain it away and then almost killed him for bringing suspicion upon them. He guessed his magic had kicked in to make sure it didn't occur again. The downside to the lack of visible bruises or lasting scars was the amount of time it took for the internal injuries and broken bones to heal. He wasn't a doctor or a healer but it seemed the more wounds he had on the outside that healed overnight the longer it took for everything else to heal.

He let these thoughts float around as he stumbled outside, blinking in the late afternoon sunlight. 'At least they didn't let it grow a foot high this time." He mumbled as he eyed the lawn. He wondered as he always did when he got home for the summer who took care of the yard when he wasn't there.

Shrugging he pulled the mower out of the shed, his wrist popping suspiciously at the activity. He was irritated to find the fuselage empty and fearful that there wouldn't be any petrol available. His uncle would be furious if the yard wasn't done that night.

His relief at finding the spare can full quickly turned to agitation at the time lost while he hunted it down. "The neighbors will have kittens if I'm mowing after dark." He muttered as the machine roared to life. Taking quick steps and heaving short gasping breaths he steered the mower back and forth over the large space.

"At least the front is mostly flower beds." He muttered as he kept an eye on the rapidly sinking sun. He could feel his ankle swelling and noted that his wrist had an odd shade to it. "Should have taken the time to wrap them." He sighed knowing the aches would keep him up most of the might.

It was full dark by the time he pushed the machine back into the shed. Removing his grass stained shoes on the stoop he eased through the kitchen door.

His aunt eyed him sternly from where she was scrubbing down the kitchen counter. "Up to your room quick before I change my mind and give you something to do."

Harry nodded gratefully and hurried up the stairs. A quick trip to the bathroom showed his uncle had managed to hit his kidneys this time. If he was lucky he'd only be pissing blood for a couple of days. If he was unlucky he'd bleed out during the night. Perhaps that should be the other way around? He gave a grim chuckle at the thought as he striped off his sweaty clothes and climbed into bed in equally dirty boxers and his rag bindings.

He didn't think he would have been about to sleep, hadn't slept in over a week. Not since that night he'd spent in the graveyard. But either the exertion of mowing or his injuries were talking a toll on him, causing his eyes to slide shut of their own violation. He was quickly sucked into a dream not of his own making.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. Somehow he knew it was a dream, just not a regular dream. It felt almost like the trip he'd taken in Dumbledore's pensive the year before and into Riddle's diary his second year.

He ignored the people around the table for a minute to exam his surrounding. He was in a fairly large dining room. Luxurious but not obstenious. The warm jewel tones kept it homey and relaxing as did the numerous plants and art. Garden scenes that not only brought out the colors of the room but brought in the flowers that bloomed outside the numerous windows.

"What do you think Tom?" One of the men gathered asked, capturing Harry's attention.

There was a low chuckle from the head of the table. "Getting impatient are we Reginald?" The dark haired man asked. Harry gasped, shocked to see an older version of the sixteen year old Riddle he'd met in his second year. He'd put the man about twenty years older than the boy but there was no mistaking they were the same person.

"Lestrange is always impatient." Came a voice from the right. Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the Malfoy look a like.

"Now Abraxas." Voldemort, or was it Tom Harry wondered, his eyes going wide as the man smiled at what he guessed were his friends. "You were once impatient when you had a warm and willing witch waiting for you."

"You'd best be speaking in a more pleasing tone when speaking of what's waiting for you." The lilting irish tone was preceded by a golden beauty with rich blue eyes.

Harry grinned along with the men at the table as they burst into loud laughter when Tom winced. "Would I speak any other way to you?" he asked charmingly.

"You would and I've heard it." She reminded him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head that had Harry goggling.

She turned to stare firmly at the first man that had spoken. "Reginald Lestrange. Might I remind you that Rudopholous will be leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow. You should at least spend some time with him before he goes."

Reginald grimaced and hunched his shoulders under his steely glare. "The boy's going into his third year. He doesn't need me holding his hand. Head's in his books most time anyway." He continued to mumble. "Wants to be a healer."

" A fine profession." Tom interjected. "And one we'll need if our plans continue."

"Be lucky you have a son and not a daughter." A dour man said from the other end of the table. "I've got three and all have the Black stubbornness."

"I'll be talking to you soon then. I'm afraid Rudi's need a stubborn woman to keep his feet firmly on the ground." The baffled father shook his head. "And now Ranee is clambering for another. Can you imagine having one this late in the game?"

The beautiful blond smiled, one hand on Tom's shoulder, the other laid across her belly. "I think it's lovely. They can be playmates, your bairn and the one we'll be having this spring."

Tom smiled proudly as he reached up to grasp her hand. "Which brings us back to our discussion. Bringing the British Wizarding World back to the standard we once held amongst our neighbors." His voice was confident, his eyes warm as they watched his wife slip out the door.

"We've gone stagnant." Came a voice from further down the table.

"Mulciber's right." The man with the three daughters painted out. "Ever since Grindlewald's defeat we've not had one decent improvement in our way of life. Nobodies inventing, or experimenting or if they are they're afraid to come forward with it. We'll be in the dark ages before we know it."

"It's Dumbledore's fault." The older Malfoy pointed out. "It'll be worse now that he's become headmaster of the school. Our standards of education are already falling and he's content to pass the time instead of hiring decent and competent professors."

"The areas he does stand up for he only puts in half an effort." An unknown man pointed out. "He talks a big game about bringing in the muggleborns but does nothing to educate them so they fit in better or understand our laws and ways."

"He wants them to be outsiders." Tom pointed out. "They'll feel discriminated against and will revolt against us, gathering behind Dumbledore as their leader. That's his whole purpose with his agenda, gaining power. He doesn't care about them."

"Nor does he want them here." Reginald pointed out, his belgium accent coming out stronger. "He denies us the advances muggles have made in entertainment, fashion, art and sports while blaming it on our pureblood values. Let me tell you my wife and I enjoy taking in a show but I'll be damned if I have to go to Paris every time I want a bit of fun."

Tom nodded. "We need to stop our government from cutting us off from the other wizarding worlds. The French, the Americans, the Chinese, they are all years ahead of us culturally. They laugh at us when we're not around."

Eyes shining bright he continued, his voice strong. "We don't turn away the other species. We welcome them, we learn from them and we teach them."

"Dumbledore's messed up there." A man leaned forward out of the shadows, flashing sharp teeth. "He talks about wanting equality but turns his back on the little ones that get bit and turned out of their homes. I'm the one finding them families and packs. He covers by saying i'm the one biting them, that I have a taste for children. The packs know the truth and are gunning for his head."

"That'll work in our favor." Tom nodded. "He hasn't garnered any favors from the vampires either and doesn't even consider the dementors to be viable entities. We can use that."

'He'll try to stop us." Mulciber pointed out.

"We'll go to war." Tom answered with conviction. "We start a revolution of change, for our culture, for our children."

"He's got a glib tongue and he's still in favor from Grindlewald's defeat. He'll turn people against us." The unknown man warned.

"They can whisper and call us names. We'll stand by our convictions and they'll prove we're right."  
\----------------------------

Start of the timeline

1926-Tom Riddle is born and placed in orphanage.

1938-Tom Riddle starts Hogwarts

1945- Tom Riddle graduates Hogwarts.

1956- Tom begins making a name for himself politically. He and his supporters (friends from school) arouse opposition to their plan.

1963-above meeting takes place.


	2. chapter 2

I don't own anything otherwise Dumbledore would have been the bad guy.

The next morning Harry woke feeling refreshed despite his weird dream. How odd to think that it wasn't all about killing and torture but some ideas that actually had a lot of potential. Had it been a real memory?

If not where had he come up with all the different men? The one that had to be Draco Malfoy's grandfather, the Lestrange man worried about having another kid, the man with the three daughters that had looked a bit like Sirius. Greyback, wasn't he the werewolf that had bit Lupin? He certainly hadn't looked as feral as Moony had described. And hadn't the man said he didn't hurt children? Had Lupin lied to him or was his subconscious playing games with him?

The strangest part had to be the blond woman and the way Voldemort treated her. Had he been married? What had happened to her and the baby? Was there a Voldie Jr running around out there somewhere?

Snickering at the thought he pushed himself up off the bed, pleased to find only a small amount of swelling in his ankle. His wrist was back to a normal hue though it still creaked ominously, while his two broken fingers had puffed up like sausages.

Hearing noises outside his door he hurried to get dressed, knowing his aunt would be fussing at him to start breakfast any minute. He stopped in the bathroom long enough to guzzle as much water as he could figuring it would be the last he would get for the day. He bemoaned the fact that his trunk had been locked up before he'd been able to get to the stash of food he secreted away.

"Morning Aunt Petunia." He said softly, pulling out eggs and ham. She failed to return his greeting as she set at the table sipping her tea and working on a long list of something or other. He figured it was his chores for the day or maybe the shopping list now that Dudley was there to eat everything in sight.

He had just finished putting the last of the dishes on the table when his uncle appeared, as surly and uncommunicative as he was every morning. Grateful to keep out of the man's way he busied himself washing the pots and pans he'd used and scrubbing the stove. He gave a little sigh of relief when the man finished and left for work without a word.

"Get on upstairs and scrub down the bathrooms while we wait for Duddikins to have his lie in." His aunt instructed as she piled the left over food onto a large plate and slid it into the warmer. Harry knew he wouldn't be getting anything to eat unless Dudley left something on the plate which wasn't likely.

Trudging upstairs he started with the master bath. If he did the other first he'd only have to clean it again once Dudley finished his morning business there. Not that the one Uncle Vernon used was any better, he thought grimacing as he spotted urine stains on the wall behind the toilet and on the floor. Honestly was the man so fat he couldn't see to aim, Harry wondered in disgust. The sink was no better with bits of shaving cream and whiskers all about the surface.

Taking a bottle of all purpose cleaner from the cabinet he sprayed liberal amounts on every surface, coughing at the chemical fumes it produced. He grabbed a rag and began scrubbing, mumbling curses at slobs under his breath every other minute. While he worked his mind wondered back to his dream.

It had been nothing like the scene in the graveyard where the death eaters had trembled in fear and kissed snake face's robes. The men in the dream had been friends, laughing and teasing, planning, sharing ideas. Was it because they were of an age of Voldemort? Had they gone to school with a young Tom Riddle and grown up with him?

The majority of those men were dead now, he realized. That left Voldemort having to work with their sons and daughters. Did that make a difference, did it make him feel superior to them?

He barely noticed when he finished one room and moved into the next, the hem of his frayed jeans soaking up the copious amounts of water his cousin had left on the floor.

Did Voldemort miss Tom's face? He wondered as he sprayed the cleaner. Tom Riddle had been a handsome man, distinguished, polished. He wouldn't have looked out of place at the opera or a board room.

Now he looked like a snake, an albino snake, Harry reminded himself breaking into quiet laughter. Served him right considering everything he's done, everyone he's murdered.

He paused as he was struck with another thought. Had the blond known, was aware of what he was, what he would become? How could she stay with a man that could kill without remorse? How could she bring a child into that kind of life? He pondered the question as he carried wet towels to the laundry room.

Head spinning he barely acknowledged his aunt as she pointed him to the garden. What was the saying about nature versus nurture? Would Voldie Jr be an evil sycophant like his father even if he hadn't grown up with him? Maybe the mother had run and taken the kid with her, changed their name. That would be why no one had thought to warn him that their might be a second evil dark lord out there looking to end his life.

Feeling the sizzle of heat on the back of his neck he looked up shocked to see the sun so high in the sky. He judged it to be about mid afternoon and in the hours past he'd weeded the garden, mulched, and repaired and replaced the edgings as needed.

He snorted quietly to himself. Apparently obsessing over Voldemort was a good way to pass the time. He hadn't even felt the aches form his broken bones though they were coming on like a bitch now.

He rubbed his wrist, his skin prickling as he felt himself being watched for the first time. He hurriedly scanned the area, not sure if he was looking for the suave Tome Riddle or the snake faced Voldemort. He gave a little laugh at himself as he gathered the gardening tools and carted them back to the shed. He was being foolish obsessing over something that most likely wasn't even real, though he had to admit it was better than thinking about nightmares that had really happened.

"You're done then?" His aunt asked as he stepped up to the kitchen door.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." He answered dutifully, pushing the automatic sarcasm down.

She shoved a meager sandwich and a glass of water into his hands. "Eat that quick then get started on the shed. The outside walls need to be scrubbed then you can start painting it."

"Yes Aunt Petunia." He answered, turning away to take a large bit of the sandwich. The weight of the glass was putting pressure on his sore wrist so he set it down on the stoop. Kneeling in the shade he studied the old shed. It would be easier he knew to just pressure wash the thing but his aunt would accuse of him wasting water. He'd have to get a bucket and a scrub brush and scrub all the dirt off before giving it a quick rinse. It'd have to dry overnight and he could start painting in the morning. Once that was done he'd probably have to start on the inside he mused, grimacing at the dirty, sweaty work that was going to be.

He finished the last of the sandwich and gulped down the water, being sure to place the glass in a spot where his oaf of a cousin wouldn't knock it over. He got out the bucket, the scrub brush, mixed soap and water while he reviewed more of the conversation he had dreamed.

Had it really happened in the past? Or was it his subconscious bringing up issues he had with the wizarding world? He had to admit that he agreed with most of the had been discussed.

Muggleborns did have a hard time of it. They were brought in with no background and expected to function as well as children who'd lived there their entire lives. It was like taking an american kid and suddenly expecting them to be chinese.

He shook his head. What was the harm of having a preschool of sorts for the muggleborns? One that could include parents so they would have a better understanding and be able to support their children better.

One of his biggest pet peeves with Hogwarts was its total exclusion of the muggleborn parents. This made the children wholly dependent on Dumbledore and yeah that fit in perfectly with what the men had been saying.

They'd also talked about the wizarding world being culturally stunted. He could see that. he remembered being shocked when he'd first entered. And Hermione was was always going on about why didn't they do this or that? Quills and scrolls were unyielding, hard to carry around and expensive. What was wrong with a notebook and a pen? He could certainly write a lot neater with a ball point than a quill that dripped ink every where.

And wouldn't phones be easier than kneeling on the hard ground and sticking your head in a fireplace? A lot more practical too. He could understand that they wouldn't work in Hogwarts but not every place was that old or absorbed that much ambient magic. There was no reason the magical in and around London wouldn't be able to use them.

Charging them might be a problem what with the lack of electricity in the wizarding world but solar power and rechargeable batteries would eliminate any need to run power lines. And wouldn't it be nice to dial Hermione to ask about a homework problem?

He snorted to himself as he finished one side and rounded the back. Not that he'd have access phone even if they were available in diagon alley. Sure he'd be able to purchase one with his galleons but Dudley would be able to sniff it out in a heartbeat.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as his uncle's car pulled into the driveway. Minutes later the floppy jowls were outlined in the kitchen window as the man glared out at him. Harry wasn't too concerned. He'd done a considerable amount of work that day and his uncle usually didn't beat him more than once a week unless something freaky happened or his uncle came home wasted, either of which meant all bets were off.

The light in the kitchen remained on, letting Harry know the family was sitting down to dinner. His aunt had been making pork loin earlier and he knew she would pair it with copious amounts of mashed potatoes. His mouth watered at the thought and he attacked the shed with renewed vigor. If he finished quick enough he could get inside as his aunt was cleaning up. If that was the case she might be inclined to give him a bite or two before she binned everything.

He scrubbed with a vengeance and was just putting up his tools when he noticed the kitchen go dark. His shoulders slumped. He'd woken up that morning with an appetite for the first time in a week and the meager sandwich had done nothing but incite the hunger. Now it looked like there would be no food coming his way and probably none in the morning.

He entered the house silently, his eyes searching the dark room for a bit of roll or a piece of meat his aunt might have left for him. He knew it was futile but he couldn't help looking. Easing down the corridor he slid around the bannister of the stairs, careful to keep his gaze from the living room. His uncle would be too immersed in his evening stories to pay him any mind but if his cousin was in the room held start something for his own entertainment.

Making it to his room safely he stood contemplating his bed. He wondered wearily as he flopped on the thin mattress if he would have the same dream or would it be his reoccurring nightmare this time that had him waking in the middle of the night with a hoarse scream.

He knew as soon as he opened his eyes that he was in the same vision like state as before but the dreams couldn't have been more different.

He was in the same dining room but this time people were rushing in and out while loud booms came from the outside. Through the chaos Harry found Tom standing at the window staring out into a darkness that was illuminated with brief flashes of light. Harry was fascinated to see the look of deep concentration marring the elegant lines.

"It's Dumbledore's people." Reginald announced as he hurried through the door.

The dark haired man nodded. "Is he here himself?"

His friend shook his head. "Not that we could see. But two of his strongest lieutenants came. Its them who are pounding the wards. They're strong."

"I'm stronger." Tom answered confidently, his gaze not wavering. "I'll be able to hold them off." He smiled in satisfaction as a brilliant explosion failed to reach the manor. "It's possible Dumbledore's leading an attack on one of the others."

Lestrange nodded. "Most everyone has retreated to the safe house. Cygnus has locked down the Black houses. Fenrir's with the werewolf packs." He swallowed thickly. "Rudo's still at Hogwarts."

Tom hissed out a breath. "We'll just have to trust his judgement. He's got a port key if he needs it. And next year he'll go to Drumstrang."

"They've got aurors out there Tom. They're calling you a terrorist." Abraxas said as he came in.

"They can call me all the names they want. I'm not backing down."

"But this," Reginald looked helpless at the mass of men firing on the wards. "This is brutal and uncivilized."

"What would you have me do?" Tom asked with a deep frown. "Let the wards fall, allow them to take me for speaking my mind, for pointing out all their faults? I have not hurt anyone who has not fired on me and mine first. I have not broken any laws yet they issue warrants for my arrest."

Behind them a house elf popped into view. "Blessing is sorry to be disturbing you Master." The elf stated ringing her hands.

"Then why are you?" Tom asked a bit impatiently.

"Masters Lady Sara not be leaving." The elf cried.

"What?" He cried, his concentration breaking so that one of the balls of bright light hit the house with a large explosion. "Reginald." He gritted out as he turned back to the window.

"I'll take care of it ." The man promised, hurrying out of the room.

"Stun the stubborn witch." He snarled after him, mentally cursing his wife. She had promised him she would go to the safe house without fuss. She was hugely pregnant for Merlin's sake.

He forced his concentration back to the wards. The hit that had managed to get through during his lapse had done little damage but there was no denying that the spot was now weaker and would surely be a target .

"Tom." The frantic shout floated down the stairs. . "The bloody woman's gone into labor."

The expectant father froze before turning and rushing for the the second floor. Gaping in shock at the fear he'd seen on the white face Harry was dragged along.

"Bloody hell woman what do you think you're doing going into labor at a time like this?" Tom's loud growl reached the pale women before he was through the door. 

"Blame it on your daughter love. She's just as impatient as her father." She smiled tiredly before frowning in concern as the building shook once more. "Tom the wards."

""How am I supposed to concentrate when you're laying there having my child?" He snapped before moving to the front facing window. "You should go to St. Mungo's."

"It's too late Tom." Reginald told him, panic filling his face. Harry felt an equal spurt of panic, he did not want to watch a woman giving birth even if it was a dream! "They gone and blocked the floo somehow." The man continued.

Tom cursed under his breath as a feeling of desperation almost choked him. It was standard for the first coarse of action during a battle for either side was to throw up anti-apparition fields and if they were especially talented anti-port key ones. He coked an eyebrow but his second in command was already shaking his head.

"We're trapped then." Sara asked calmly, a hand kneading at the bulge of her belly.

"Not that it's a big deal." He answered, wishing he could hold her instead of the wards. "You'll be safe inside." He gave her a teasing smile. "And it's not like women don't bring babies into this world everyday."

"Right you may be but I hadn't planned on bringing this one into the world at home or by myself for that matter." She said said with a slight laugh that turned into a grimace.

"You're hardly alone. Reginald is here and," He added after a glance at his very pale friend, "more importantly Blessing." He added getting a small laugh from his beautiful wife.

Two hours passed, during which Harry paced behind the trembling Reginald trying everything he could to wake up. He could practically feel the worry coming from the man at the window and could do nothing about the increasingly loud moans coming from the woman on the bed.

Harry was distracted by the squeaking of the house elf as it suddenly started rushing around. What's going on? he asked numbly as he backed towards the door, the furthest the dream would allow him to go.

"Tom." She cried, arching off the bed as another contraction hit. "Something's wrong with the baby."

He took a step toward her, halting when the house shook. "What?" he demanded. "What's happening?"

When pain kept her from answering he turned to their elf. The creature shook its head. "I's being sorry Master, mistress is right. Blessing can feel the tiny one's magic leaving."

"The baby's dying?" He asked as his heart clenched. Tears welled out of pain filled eyes as she nodded.

"I'll turn myself in." He declared. "I'll drop the wards and they can take you to the hospital."

"No." His wife gasped out. "They'll kill you."

He shook his head. "You and our child are more important."

"I won't get there in time." She told him and he could see the truth in her eyes. "And then I would have lost you both."

"I'm sorry, so sorry." His eyes became wet as he grasped her hand.

"As am I." She whispered. "I should have left as soon as the men arrived."

Harry watched as grief passed over his enemies face. He turned away feeling like an intruder to a private family moment.

They sat like that for several more minutes, Tom holding the wards while his wife battled the pain. Every time she cried out he cursed the magic that had no fix for this kind of situation. She would have to birth the babe whether it breathed or not.

"I'm so sorry, horribly sorry that I let this happen." He murmured in a litany, frantic eyes taking in the bloodied blankets the house elf was removing. He didn't think labor was quite that messy, nor did he like the listless look that was leeching into her eyes. "Come now you have to stay with me. We'll make more, a whole houseful more but you have to stay." He cried worriedly.

She clutched his hand weakly. "I don't want to leave you." Came the broken words.

He turned to glare at the sobbing house elf. "Do something damn it. Don't just stand there."

"Blessing is sorry sirs but there is nothing more to do." The elf wailed.

Reginald, his eyes crinkled in pain for his friend and the woman who'd always been so nice to him, took the elf by the shoulders and guided her out. Harry looked after them longingly, wishing he too could leave.

"I love you." Tom whispered, letting the wards fall as he gathered her into his arms. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Promise me," She whispered. "Promise me that you won't turn into a hard man, that you won't shut shut everyone out." She laid a hand over his chest. "Your heart is so big. Make sure you share it with someone."

He shook his head. "I'll never find anyone else like you."

"Promise." She begged as her eyes slid closed.

"I do my lovely irish queen." He murmured. "I'll always do what you ask."

"Have you come to take me then?" He asked hours later, his voice broken. Harry was roused from his stupor as he watched Dumbledore step into the room.

"Oh I don't think so." The older man answered. "That was never my intention."

"What? Was this just an exercise? A chance to show off your lutientents and their skills?" Tom asked bitterly, brushing the hair back from his wife's face.

"Oh no." Dumbledore assured him, taking a seat in the opposite chair and smiling back at the distraught man. "I sent them here with a very specific purpose." He glanced at the body on the bed. "But it seems you've already taken care of that.

Rage kindled and flashed in the brown eyes. "You wanted to kill my wife? Why? For what purpose?"

"Oh for a number of reasons." Dumbledore answered airily, unconcerned with the danger he was currently in. "She was very likable and wizarding public simply adored her. She made you seem very approachable, you ideas valid. The child would have only added to that."

"You wanted her dead for politics." The dazed man murmured.

Dumbledore smiled. "Oh for a bit more than that. You see I need an opponent, an evil dark lord in opposition of my light leader status so to speak. After all its been almost 20 years since my last great victory and people so often forget."

Tom stared back at him blankly. "And you've hand picked me to be the this dark lord?"

"Oh no, you did that yourself when you contested me politically. Its for everyone's benefit that you are of equal magical power. A better show if you will." He shrugged as his grin got bigger. "It'll just increase my popularity when I destroy you."

"And dark lords aren't allowed to have wives, families?" The hissed whisper was heard through out the room.

"She made you soft Tom." Dumbledore chided. "I need you ruthless."

The younger man snarled in response, half rising out of his chair. "I won't be the man you want me to be."

"You already are." Albus pointed out triumphantly. "You killed your wife."

"She died in childbirth." Tom yelled back, falteringly slightly at the accusation.

"Because you denied her help." The smug man pointed out calmly.

"We were locked in here and under siege." He ground out, his eyes flickering to the door. He worried about his friends, those men that had stayed in the house with him.

"You were resisting when the aurors had a declaration from the minister himself for your arrest. All you had to do was turn yourself in and she would have gotten help." The old man assured him, his smirk turning maliciously as his new enemy once again staggered.

"That's a lie." Tom said desperately. "You said yourself they were here to kill her."

"That's not how the public will see it." Dumbledore said triumphantly as he stood. "Do not fear for your men, I will leave them unharmed, for now. Dark Lords do need minions after all." He bowed slightly. "Welcome to the game Lord Voldemort."

Tom reared back. "That's a name conjured up by an ignorant teenager."

"But a fitting one for a dark lord." He paused at the doorway, his eyes flickering back to the body on the bed. "I'm sorry for your loss."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke with a gasp before rolling over and curling into a ball. Absently he reached up and wiped the wetness coating his cheeks, an action he had become familiar with over the last two weeks. There was a heavy weight filling his stomach, a combination of guilt and grief that had weighed upon him since Cedric's death.

He winced as he remembered the friendly Hufflepuff. Here he was crying over a stranger who most likely didn't even exist when he should be paying pence for his fellow student's murder.

He angrily swiped at the wetness as his feelings of grief doubled and images of Cedric's lifeless eyes popped into his head. He was no better than Dumbledore, the one in the dream anyway. He might not have planned Cedric's death but he was responsible none the less.

Not that he believed the real Dumbledore would have actually sought out the death of someone. But say he had. It would explain why Voldemort was the way he was. People weren't normally born that evil after all, something had to turn them in that direction. But then if this really was just a dream and it hadn't happened then why was Voldemort as deranged as he was?

"Urgh." He moaned clutching at his head. It was all so confusing, and it hurt to think about. He rolled over, burying his face in the pillow. For once he allowed his grief to pour out of him in a normal manner. He didn't care that crying never helped anything or that a boy almost fifteen didn't go around balling like a baby. For once, just once, he wanted to be empty, to have the guilt, the grief, the confusion to go away.

"Why aren't you up yet?" Petunia's shrill voice came through the door hours later. "You'd best hurry. Vernon's already in the shower."

Harry jerked awake, turning and staring in wonder at the clock. He couldn't remember falling back to sleep, had never been able to sleep after a dream had woken him. Taking stock he realized he felt better, lighter. He hadn't felt this relieved and rested in a long time. Certainly not since his name had come out of that stupid goblet.

He jumped at the second band on the door, gulping as he realized just how late it was. If he didn't get breakfast done he was sure to get a beating. Not that he cared much about that, his uncle was bound to find a reason to beat him soon anyway. But not this morning, Harry determined. He wasn't going to let the fat oaf ruin the first good mood he'd had in months.

He rolled out of bed, still in the baggy pants and stained shirt he'd worn the day before. He was sure his hair was even more of a mess than it usually was but there was no time to fix it.

His aunt frowned at his appearance but just shooed him to the stove with a cuff to the back of his head. "Porridge will do this morning." She said stiffly. "There's no sense Vernon being in a bad mood for work just because you were being lazy."

Harry threw her a confused look. Petunia rarely did anything to help him. He puzzled it out as he put the water on to boil and filled the toaster. She obviously wanted to keep Vernon in a good mood, which usually involved her spending large amounts of money.

He shrugged the thoughts away, glad that something was going his way for once. Feeling charitable he threw a rasher of bacon on the stove, hiding his smirk as he did so. The Dursley men would concentrate on the meat and toast and fill half their porridge bowl with sugar. Which meant there would be left overs. And that meant he would get to eat this morning.

He was definitely hungry that was for sure, a surprise after the earlier rolling of his stomach. No matter what else these dreams were making him feel they were certainly improving his sleeping and eating habits.

He had just gotten the pot of porridge and the towering plate of toast on the table when the large man came stomping in the room. He glared at the rather plain offering but made no comment.

Smirking to himself in victory Harry ducked into the laundry room. He might as well get started on his chores while he waited. The longer he was in Vernon's sight the more chance he had of getting smacked.

He had just finished sorting the piles and started the first load when he heard the expected shout.

"Boy, get in here and get this kitchen clean." Petunia demanded. She gave a faint look of surprise when he stepped out of the laundry room before nodding grudgingly. "Finish that off before you stick it in the water." She nodded to the pot of porridge. "When you're done you can get started on painting the shed."

"Yes Aunt Petunia." He waited until she'd left the room before frowning down at the pitiful amount left in the pot. Petunia must have made up Dudley's bowl, putting in far more than the overweight teen would have.

Snitching a piece of toast from his cousin's plate he scrapped the pan clean, the meager meal doing little to satisfy his hunger. Kitchen set to rights he headed outside and the mindless task of painting. As he worked he thought back to his dream.

He could admit that he felt admiration for the man who had stood at the window holding the wards. He didn't care if it was Voldemort he was admiring. The man's confidence and conviction had been almost addicting. Harry could easily see now why people would give up their life and freedom to follow him into his madness.

Harry wondered if he'd looked like that when he'd stood against Voldemort in the graveyard. Had he managed to look like he had known what he was doing?. Not that he'd had much competition that night. He smirked as he pictured old snake face. Voldemort himself had appeared more insane that anything.

Of course the man's nature wasn't the only thing he'd noticed in the dream. The evil dark lord had had friends at one time, real friends that had stayed with him until the very end. Would any of his friends do that for him?

Hermione would he guessed. But would she stay with him because she truly cared for him or because he was one of her only friends and she was as lonely as he was? And how much of a friend was she really? He didn't tell her his deepest fears or what happened during his summers. But then she'd never asked anyway. She was more concerned with bossing him around and lording her good grades over everyone.

He immediately felt guilty. Hermione had stood by him when the whole school had turned against him. All three times at that. Sure she had faults but not many people would do that. He made a mental note to write to her that evening. She might not know much about his private life but she did know some of what had happened in the third task and was probably worrying about him.

Ron on the other hand. Harry sighed as he rounded to the back of the shed. The redhead had said a lot of hurtful things when Harry's name had come out of the goblet. Sure Ron had taken them back but not until it looked like Harry had a chance of winning the tournament. Harry had agreed to renew their friendship but the whole thing had left a bad taste in his mouth.

Was it possible that Ron was just using him? Did he go around gloating that he was best friends with the Boy-Who-Lived? He went down the trapdoor with you in first year, and followed the spiders in second year, his stubborn mind reminded him.

Harry felt like banging his head on the building as the rest of his good mood left him. He was determined to keep an open mind about his first friend but he didn't have a lot of faith that Ron would stick for anything unless there was something for him in it.

Maybe it was time for him to branch out some, cultivate some new friendships. Sure he knew a lot of people but not anyone else he could just hang out with. Who had just two friends? Why didn't he have more? Voldemort could have a whole roomful of friends that would stand by him but Harry had two people he wasn't even sure he could count on. Score one for the mad man.

That's not all he'd had, Harry reminded himself. The paintbrush slowed as he thought about the absolute love he had witnessed between husband and wife. He'd never seen two people show that much emotion toward each other. Aunt Petunia and Vernon had a good marriage he supposed but they certainly weren't all gooey over each other. And the Weasley's, well he's seen them hug a time or two and peck each other on the cheek but he wouldn't call them madly in love.

He couldn't help the feeling of hope that rushed through him. If Tom, who grown up loveless and without parents, could find a partner that could show him so much affection than maybe someday he could find something like that himself. He flushed a brilliant red as Cho's face flashed in front of his eyes and he hurriedly bent over the paint bucket before anyone could see.

"Are done yet?" HIs aunt called from the porch startling him. Stepping back he realized that he'd daydreamed several hours away while the shed seemed to have painted itself.

"Yes." He called stepping into view. "It'll have to set for a while before I can put the second coat on."

She nodded as she fused with her handbag. "I'm headed out and I don't want you in the house while I'm gone. Who knows what you could get into."

He barely managed to keep silent. This wan't the first time the Dursley's had locked him out of the house. His bad mood doubled as he wondered down the street, hunching his shoulders at the disapproving looks he received. The temperatures had risen through the morning so that now the sun was burning his exposed skin. Add in the dirty and now sweat drenched clothes and he didn't blame them for shying away. He wasn't sure he'd want to come near himself either.

He sighed as he entered a nearby playground, settling himself into the one swing that hadn't been destroyed by Dudley and his friends. He was hot, thirsty and so hungry he felt like sicking up on himself.

Would it really have been so hard to have let him in the house? Even being locked in his room would have been better than this. At least then he's have been out if the sun.

His thoughts turned dark as he scuffed his shoes in the dry dirt.

Dumbledore had planned to kill Voldemort's wife. Would have killed her in cold blood if she hadn't died in child birth. Of course the only reason she'd died in childbirth was because she was trapped in the house by Dumbledore's people so essentially he really had killed her.

There's no way that could be true, Harry argued with himself. Dumbledore would never do something that cold.

"Wouldn't he?" A traitorous voice in his head pointed out. Who leaves you here every summer without help? Who insisted you give a report before being treated for injuries after the chamber incident and again after the graveyard?

He winced as he pushed those thoughts firmly from his mind. That's different he insisted to himself. Its not the same as actually plotting to kill someone and then taunting the grieving husband. That….that was just cold and heartless. That's something that Voldemort would have done.

What had Voldemort done before that time to have deserved the loss of his wife and child? No, not Voldemort. Tom, Harry decided. If he was going to stand here and dissect the dream he could at least respect the man's wishes. And wasn't it crazy that he didn't use the name Voldemort? That it had been a lark made up by a teenager to impress his friends? It had been Dumbledore that had assigned the name. No wonder he was always telling everyone to use it.

Though Tom must have embraced it at one point, didn't he refer to himself as that in the graveyard? And what about the death eaters? He really could't see the proud and loyal men that had stood by Tom taking such a crass name , or agreeing to be branded. How had all that come about?

Tom must have snapped in his grief, turned evil and infected his followers with his rage. From what he had seen the men in that room had certainly loved and respected their leaders wife so it would have been easy to do. So everything Voldemort ended up doing was really Dumbledore's fault.

Its not hard to see how Tom had turned evil with Dumbledore turning the whole wizarding world against him like that.

But was Tom totally blameless? Harry himself had lost both of his parents, had had to grow up in isolation and an environment of hate. Courtesy of Dumbledore, he reminded himself bitterly. Would the headmaster turn on him, once Tom had been destroyed, would Dumbledore point to Harry and tell everyone that Harry was the next dark lord because he had survived the killing curse. Would the wizarding world turn against him as easily?

"This is ridiculous." He grumbled angrily. "I'm angry at the headmaster for refusing to even consider another housing option so my subconscious is making up all kinds of stories. Making him into the ultimate evil bad guy.

"Well I have a reason to be mad at him." He announced firmly . "I'm not going to feel guilty about that.

"About what?" a perky voice asked from behind him.

Heart in his throat Harry whirled around, his feet kicking up a could of dirt as he skidded out of the swing.

"Well isn't that a nice welcome." The woman sputtered, wiping off her face.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded, refusing to be embarrassed. His hand was thrust firmly in his pocket gripping his wand.

"Tonks." She answered cheekily. "And if you value your life you'll never call me anything else."

"That doesn't tell me a whole lot." He pointed out coolly.

She grinned. "Mad eye would be proud of you. Constant vigilance." She took a step back at the look that came over his face. "I'm an auror and a member of the Order of the Phoenix. I'm a good guy."

"Why should I believe that?" He snarled. "I thought Moody was a good guy too but he was really a death eater in disguise."

"Oh." She blinked before grimacing. "Probably not a good idea to bring him up then huh." She fidgeted. "How to convince you? Oh! Buckbeak!" She announced triumphantly.

"What?" Harry asked startled.

She bounced on the balls of her feet. "Sirius told me how you saved him on Buckbeak. Total props for that by the way."

"You know Sirius?" He asked dropping his guard.

She smiled at his eager look. "Oh yeah, He's my cousin and a member of the order. I just saw him a couple hours ago. He's really worried about you kid."

"He's okay though? He's safe?" He rushed out. At her nod he continued. "Whats this order?"

She winced as she led him to the one shady corner of the park. "I probably shouldn't tell you but well I guess I've already let that cat out of the bag. It's the Order of the Phoenix, a special group Dumbledore started in the first war to stop You-Know-Who."

Harry immediately flashed to his dream. Tom had been attacked by a group of Dumbledore's people. His luitentents had had orders to kill Tom's wife. "And Sirius is part of this group?" He asked slowly.

Tonks nodded, settling comfortably on the ground in a way that had Harry eyeing her. "Joined right out of Hogwarts from what I heard." She looked down at herself when he continued to stare. "What? Do I still have dirt on me?"

Harry flushed and jerked his gaze away. "Why are you here?" He asked quickly. "Did my godfather send you?" He asked as he brushed at his dirty hair, wishing for the first time that he'd had time to actually get cleaned up that morning.

She hid her smile at his actions. "Nope I"m on duty. I'm not supposed to let you know I was here but you just looked so lonely and sad. And well I was really bored and I'm not used to sitting around while others work."

He looked at her blankly. "On duty for what?"

"Guard duty." She stated, staring back at him in confusion. "Did you think Dumbledore would just send you here alone now that You-Know-Who is back?"

"I didn't…" .Harry paused as fury swam through him. "I didn't know anything about it. Why didn't someone tell me? Has there been someone here, watching me the entire time?"

Tonks nodded warily as she watched him pec. "Umm we take shifts. This is my first one and I'm breaking all kinds of rules." she admitted with a shrug.

"Who else has been here?" He snarled kicking at a clump of dirt.

"We'll a load of people signed up." She answered looking apologetic. "The whole boy who lived thing. Diggle, Kingsley, he's my partner, Umm Arthur Weasley and his oldest." She winced at the way his eyes widened before becoming hard.

"Sirius? Lupin? Are they involved?" He demanded, misery clouding his eyes.

She had to resist the urge to pull him into a hug. "Sirius wanted to, only to be able to see you I think." She added hastily. "But Dumbledore refused to let him leave headquarters."

"He's locked up?" Harry asked perplexed, his anger diverted for a moment. "Who is Dumbledore to say what Sirius can and can't do?"

"I guess he's just trying to keep him safe?" she offered half heatedly. " I think he needs to figure something else out cause Sirius is miserable. Anyway Lupin is on a special mission so he's not around to guard you. They're trying to take down Greyback."

Harry's mind flashed to his first dream and the man he thought was the werewolf. He'd had a dangerous air about him sure but he'd also seemed to really care about the bitten children. What did she mean by take him out? Was Lupin going to kill him?

"What's this headquarters?" He asked shelving his distasteful thoughts for the moment.

"It's Sirius's house, the one he grew up in. He offered to let Dumbledore use it." She explained.

Harry snorted. "Bet he's regretting that."

Tonks grinned back at him. "Definitely. Dumbledore's turned it into a safe house and moved the whole Weasley family in. I'm sure Sirius wouldn't mind helping out but Molly Weasley has taken over and running roughshod over everyone." She gasped as anger filled his face. "Don't get me wrong. I'm known the Weasleys forever and Molly's just doing what she knows best, I just don't much like the way she talks to Sirius, as if he really was a criminal."

"The Weasleys are at headquarters." Harry croaked, his hands clenched into fists. "Ron, the twins, everyone?"

She nodded warily. "Everyone except Charlie, he's still in Romania. "

"And this house is safe enough to hold them, and Sirius, to have ultra secret meeting in and to plan the war against Voldemort?"

Tonks shuddered at the furious whisper. "Um yeah, the Blacks always have a ton of protections in their houses and Dumbledore put headquarters under the fidelius so it's about as safe as you can get. "

"THEN WHY AM I STUCK HERE?" The teen burst out furiously, stepping forward so that he was towering over her.

She scrambled to stand, refusing to be intimidated by him. "I don't know! Don't you think I've asked. Kingsley and I discussed it one night. How foolish it is to waste resources guarding you when you'd be safe at headquarters. Sirius demands you be brought there every time he sees the headmaster. But Dumbledore says you need to be with your family, that you need time away from the magical world to recover.

Harry whirled away from the understanding in her eyes. " You ever think that we listen to Dumbledore too much?" He asked in a choked voice. "That it's weird no one questions him? Who says he's always right?"

"I don't know Harry." She answered miserably. "He's Dumbledore. He's the good guy."

"But what if he's not?" He pressed, taking a step back at the look on her face. "I'm just talking nonsense. Hot and tired I guess." He shrugged before catching sight of the setting sun. He stiffened in fear, realizing how much time had passed. "I need to go." He hissed taking off down the street.

"Hey wait up. What's the hurry?" She asked running to keep up with him. "I'm not mad about what you said about Dumbledore."

"Its not that. My uncle's going to be home soon and if I don't have the shed finished he'll be furious." He growled, vaulting over the fence into his relative's back yard.

"We'll I've got a couple hours before we change shifts." she announced cheerful now that things seemed back to normal. "You got another brush? I'm willing to help out."

"Oh yeah that'll help." Harry snorted, peering around the back of the shed at the house with a worried look.

"Jeez Harry, you're acting like we'll get carted off to Azkaban. Its just a friend helping you out.". She pointed out with a chuckle.

"Except the only friends I have are freaks that go to my freak school." He spat bitterly. "Trust me when I say he'll be really mad if he sees you."

Tonks frowned, not liking the sound of that. Her sharp eyes had already noticed the awkward way the teen held the paintbrush, protecting two of his fingers. "A neighbor then." she announced. "I can certainly pass as a friendly neighbor that stopped by to chat."

He darted her a quick look and snorted. "Not with that pink hair."

"We'll that's not a problem." She announced with a grin. Harry turned to face her as she squeezed her eyes shut. There was a small pop and Tonks opened her eyes, her hair now a shoulder length brown.

Harry's heart raced as he stared at her in shock. "How did you do that?"

"I'm a metamorphous." She hummed at his blank look. "Pretty much what the muggles would call at shape shifter. I can change anything about my body." She demonstrated by cycling her nose through several different styles.

"Stop that." He exclaimed, looking around frantically. "You can't do magic here."

She waves his concern away. "No one can see us back here, its fine."

"No its not." He argued, waving the paintbrush in his agiation and forcing her to jump back. " The ministry's already warned me once. No one can do magic around me during the summer."

"Oh we took care of that.". She said happily. She laughed at his dumbfounded look. "You can't expect a slew of witches and wizards to sit out here watching your house for hours without doing a little magic. Its not possible trust me, so we made sure the ministry knew magic users were staying in the area. So basically its as if you lived in a wizarding town. As long as you don't use magic directly we're good." She peaked around the to the house before giving a quick flick of her wand that had entire shed gleaming brightly with paint.

"Wicked." Harry breathed, his grinning face moving between her and the shed.

"Now that that's done we can spend some more time getting to know each other. " Tonks announced brightly as she settled herself on the ground once more.

Harry laughed as he flopped down next to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry watched as the quirky girl faded into the spot she had pointed out to him. The spot where most of those guarding him seemed to favor. Thankfully she'd been happy to answer his endless questions. Things like how long the shifts lasted and how did they keep hidden. Important information that they both thought he should know. After all it had been she who had pointed out that he'd needed to know where to go if he needed help.

Her replacement would be coming soon, Bill Weasley. He felt a spurt of anger that he resolutely pushed away. He didn't have time to think about the betrayal of his second family at the moment. He only had twenty minutes before Vernon got home and he planned on making the most of it.

His aunt started in surprise as he came through the back door. "No breaks until that sheds painted." She said disapprovingly.

"I'm finished." He answered biting his lip to keep the smug grin off his face. She had just pulled a rack of baked chicken out of the oven and the smell was amazing.

"Already?" Petunia shot back suspiciously as she peered out the window.

Harry grinned inwardly as he mentally thanked his new friend. " Yes ma'am. The heat helped it dry faster so the second coat went on easier."

"Well then, here." She grudgingly fixed a small plate, giving him the smallest chicken leg and a spoonful of potatoes. "Go on up to your room before Vernon gets home." She said nothing when he filled a glass with water and grabbed an apple to complete his meal.

Passing the bathroom on the way to his room he paused, remembering how embarrassed he'd been around Tonks in his dirty state. He flushed as he sniffed at himself. He hadn't showered since he'd been home and working in the heat had caused him to sweat quite a bit.

'You idiot.' He mentally cursed as he realized just how bad the smell was. He was surprised the auror had gotten within 20 feet of him. Rushing the rest of the way into his room he sat his dinner on his desk with a warning look at his owl.

"I'll share with you don't worry. I just want to grab a shower before Vernon gets home and starts yelling about me wasting the water."

He paused to grab a clean shirt from the pile of Dudley's clothes his aunt had dumped in the room sometime during the year. A closer look revealed a pair of sweat pants that appeared almost new. He flashed a smile at his owl as he held up his 'treasure' before dashing into the bathroom.

He nearly moaned as the cool water washed over him. After the heat of the day and Tonks...He flushed and turned the water a bit colder.

Hearing a door slam downstairs he hurriedly reached for the basic soap his aunt kept stocked before catching sight of Dudley's pricey body wash. 'Why not?' He decided picking up the bottle and squeezing a generous glop onto his hand.

He spent a few more minutes savoring the feeling of being clean before his stomach demanded he get to the dinner he'd left on his desk.

"What do you think Hedwig?" He asked once he'd settled into his desk chair. "Better?" He laughed as she gave a soft hoot. "Thanks. Would have been better if you'd told me how bad it was before Tonks showed up."

He shredded chicken leg and offered the bird a piece. "She's brilliant you know. Funny but with a really odd sense of humor. Definitely related to Sirius."

He blushed as he remembered the way her teeshirt had stretched across her chest. "And hot, very very hot." He shrugged at the look Hedwig was giving him. "What? I'm a teenage boy, its a normal reaction."

"Besides it was nice to talk to someone that wasn't trying to smother me or belittle me. She talked to me man to man you know and she gave me information that no one else seems to think I need to know."

Anger flashed in his green eyes as he thought about his guards, people he didn't know watching his every more. Watching and doing nothing he thought in disgust. Had they been out there when Vernon was having a go at him? Did they watch as he tried to mow the lawn with broken bones? Why was Tonks the only that had approached him?

"Bill's out there right now." He muttered furiously as he pushed his empty plate away. "Ron's brother and he's spying on me and reporting everything back to Dumbledore. Wonder what they tell the old coot." He felt betrayed. Not by Dumbledore, he didn't really expect anything else from the old man. But the Weasleys, how did they justify invading his privacy like this?

He snorted as he looked out the window, being careful to keep out of sight. He could just hear Mrs. Wesley telling him it was for his own safety. He was tried of his safety ruining everything else about his life. Would he ever get to be a normal teenager?

"Of course not." He sighed as he walked back to his desk. He'd just have to be careful that he didn't do anything embarrassing or incriminating. He stopped as a sudden thought struck him. Who else might be watching him? The ministry? The daily prophet? They certainly didn't care about his feelings.

He had a brief moment of panic as he thought about his welcome home beating being splash across the front page of the prophet. Not for the first time he wished he was receiving the newspaper. Maybe he could ask Hermione if there'd been anything bad about him in the news lately. Of course, he realized with relief, if the paper had written anything like that she would have already owled him.

Settling down he pulled out parchment and quill.

Hey hermione

I know its only been two days but I wanted to check in. I know you must be worried about me but there's no need. I've been sleeping better and actually have an appetite again.

Have you had any news about our mutual enemy? Anything in the prophet I should know?

How are you enjoying being with your parents. Where will you be traveling to this year? I know how much you enjoy traveling with your family.

Please tell me you haven't started on your homework yet.

Harry.

He laughed as he sealed the letter. "Of course she's started on it." He told his owl. "Probably got it done by now too."

He pulled out a second piece of parchment, this time addressing the letter to his godfather.

I hope you're safe. Did you manage to get ahold of all of the old crowd? What exactly did that mean and how were you supposed to contact people with you little problem? I'm okay, no need to worry about me. I was wondering about your family. Are any of them still alive? Do you have siblings, cousins,

Sorry if I'm being nosy. I just want to know more about my godfather

Harry

He looked over the letter critically. He wanted more information on Tonks, and make sure that she really who she said she was. But he didn't want to blow her cover either. She had said she was breaking the rules to talk to him. If Dumbledore found out she had told Harry all kinds of forbidden information he might refuse to let her come back.

Giving both letters to Hedwig he let her out the window, sending a slight glare to the nearby tree. He wondered if Bill was watching and was wondering who the letters were for.

He turned and flopped onto his bed. It was early yet, too early for sleep. He really should do a bit of homework. He thought back to how Tom had looked standing there holding the wards. He remembered his second year and finding out Riddle had been head boy. He was certain the teen Riddle hadn't slacked off, had studied even during the hols.

He sighed as he pushed himself off the bed as he admitted to himself that this study habits were atrocious. Add in missing most of fourth year for the tournament and he could definitely say he was behind. His current year school books were locked away under the stairs but he did have a couple of his first year books hidden in his room. With his hasty departure the year before he neglected to retrieve them. And what better way to catch up than to start at the beginning?

"I can't believe I'm studying because I want my dream Tom's approval." he snorted as he grabbed his first year charms book from hidey hole behind the wardrobe.

Harry spent the next three hours reading theory and practicing wand movements, satisfied when he gotten through half the book.

"Hermione will be happy." he murmured "And its good practice for owls. With that he slipped into sleep.

"Hello Rudopholus." Tom said as he greeted the fifteen year old.

The teen brushed dark brown hair out of his eyes as he turned to smile at his honorary uncle. "Hello Tom. You've met Bellatrix Black?" He asked indicating the slightly younger girl at his side.

"Of course." Tom smiled as he pressed a kiss to her hand. "You're looking lovely as ever Bella."

"You have a glib tongue Mr. Riddle." She retorted causing the older man to laugh.

"Spirited as ever. I do pity your father." He turned back to the Lestrange teen. "Well Rudo, how do you like being a big brother?"

Rudopholus caught himself as he rolled his eyes. "Its a bit embarrassing really. Mother has been all gooey over the tot and even father's been more sentimental than normal. They are happy though.

Tom patted him on the shoulder. "It'll ease off in a bit. How are you're studies going?" He asked watching as the teen's eyes lit up.

"Brilliantly. Healer Dawson said that he'll start apprenticing me as soon as I take owls. I'm pushing to take them over christmas break. Father is supportive and my headmaster at Drumstrang approves but I need ministry approval and Dumbledore is trying to block it."

"He should have no say in it, you no longer go to his school." Tom frowned. "I'll talk to some contacts in the ministry and see what I can do."

"Really? That would be brilliant." Rudo exclaimed throwing his arms around his uncle.

"What's this then?" Reginald asked as he walked up to the group. "I've already agreed to give you one son now you're attempting to take my other child as well?"

Rudo rushed to explain as Tom smirked at his best friend. "Tom said he'd get the ministry to let me take my owls early."

"I said I would talk to my contacts." Tom corrected not wanting the teen to get his hopes up too much.

The dark haired teen shrugged. "Which means it'll happen."

Reginald frowned at his son disapprovingly. "I thought I told you not to bother Tom with this. He's got more important matters to deal with."

"Nonsense." Tom interrupted. "Our children's education is always important. Especially one with such a grand future in front of him. Rudo will make an excellent healer and I am honored to play a part in that."

"Where he gets his brains I don't know." Reginald murmured as they took their leave of the children. "He could take his owls now and get straight O's."

"You don't give yourself enough credit Reginald. I'm sure the little one will be just as smart as his brother."

The new father stopped as they neared a darkened corner and looked at his friend in concern. "Are you okay Tom?"

The taller man looked at his friend blankly. "What do you mean?"

"It's barely been two years and this is the first babe born since….I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." He fumbled unable to look at his friend.

Tom laid a hand on the other man' shoulder. "Truthfully Reginald I am okay. Sara would be thrilled for you and Ranee and I can find no pain in my heart. Children are miracles to be celebrated not cried over."

Reginald gave a small laugh of relief. "Save the speeches for the actual ceremony would you?" He motioned across the ballroom where a sitting area had been set up. "Ranee's got the tyke holding court." He smirked at his friend. "If you really want to celebrate the babe you'll have to brave the ladies."

Tom winced and gave the other man a wounded look. He'd been hounded by every single lady of his acquaintance since the death of his wife. "I'm not sure godfather status is worth that."

"You'll have to excuse me, I think I see Abraxas." Reginald smirked as he strolled away. "Host duties." He called over his shoulder.

"Traitor. ". Tom hissed under his breath as he entered the vipers nest. "Ladies." He bowed in greeting.

"My lord. ". Walburga Black returned imperiously.

He shuddered at the mad obsession in her gaze. "I am not your lord Mrs. Black."

"Nonsense." She retorted. "The dark lord deserves to be addressed as such."

"It makes me uncomfortable to be called such." He replied stiffly.

"In other words shut your trap." Lucrietta snapped at her sister in law before smiling at Tom.

He smiled back in thanks. "Bella and Rudo seem to be getting on well."

She nodded pleased. "It's a good match." She shared a smile with Ranee. "I can only hope my other two will be as well paired."

The dark haired teen beside her straightened. "I think love is more important than merely a good match."

"If we're really lucky we get both." Tom informed her, a sad look in his eyes. "And when you love the one you're with you make beautiful babes." He continued bending down to smile at his godson. He pretended not to hear the sighs from the female population behind him.

"You'll not be teaching my son to charm the ladies in your manner Tom Marvolo." Ranee warned, her eyes twinkling as she handed her son over.

"I won't have to." He shot back. "Not when he'll get all his charm from you."

She laughed as she rose gracefully from her chair, giving no sign she'd given birth a mere two weeks prior. "Mind the babe while I round up the my husband and the official so we can start. He'll need feeding."

"Welcome family and friends," the official began a few minutes later, the new parents standing on one side of him with Tom on the other. "Children are born to two yet the desire to bless and protect them as they set out on their path is universal. Today we give thanks and celebrate the wonderful blessing that Rabastan LeAnder Lestrange is to his family and to the world."

"Godparents assist children in finding their identity and their inner security, and in helping children along the way as they integrate themselves into society. The special relationship of trust and mutual enjoyment, which develops between a child and a Godparent, is something very special. A godparent is a mentor, helper, friend, and ultimately nurtures the growth and development of the child."

"Do I now ask you, Reginald and Ranee Lestrange, who are you trusting with this most important bond? Who have you chosen as Godparents?"

Reginald stepped forward and stated in a clear voice. "Tom Marvolo Riddle will serve as sole godparent." He announced. Many in the crowd nodded in approval, respecting the decision to honor their deceased queen by withholding the godmother position.

Tom felt tears come to his eyes as Ranee stepped forward and laid the tiny infant in his arms.

"So I now ask you Tom, are you willing to accept this most honored tradition of Godfather?" The official asked.

"I am." He answered solemnly.

"There as a promise to Rabastan and a reminder to yourself as the years pass I now ask you... Do you promise to teach Rabastan, not who or what, but how to love, to trust, to respect, and to dream so that he may truly participate in the remarkable journey that is life?"

"I do so promise." Tom answered truthfully.

"Will you value his hopes and dreams and let him know that he will always be welcome. Accepted, and loved for who he is?" The official continued.

"Yes." Tom promised, love shining brightly in his eyes.

"Will you help Rabastan's knowledge grow And foster his ability to make good choices?" The elderly man asked next.

Tom smirked. "If he knows what's good for him he won't be making many bad choices." He teased. Reginald nodded emphatically in agreement causing the crowd to laugh.

The official waited until everyone had calmed down before he turned to the standing guests. "As a community of friends and family we will share a responsibility to provide an atmosphere in which children will develop into fully functional healthy adults. So I ask everyone in attendance will you support Rabastan on his journey?"

Tom held the babe up as the room promised to protect the little one.

"Then I bid you welcome Rabastan LeAnder Lestrange and wish you all the health and happiness I have to offer."

So entranced was he in the ceremony that Harry was caught off guard as the ballroom became smaller, darker, quieter as if all sound was muffled. Realizing the scene was changing as it had in Dumbledore's pensive he closed his eyes, not wanting to get disoriented.

When he reopened them he found himself in a richly appointed study, the walls lined with books and a large desk dominating the room. He blinked spotting an old fashioned playpen in the corner of the room.

Tom looked up from his paperwork as the six month old toddler began stirring in the temporary bed. "Your parents just had to have a date night on the eve of one of the biggest votes this year." He grumbled as he rounded his desk to comfort his godson. "And of course they refused to leave you with house elves, no matter how much work I have." he continued knowing he would have thrown a fit if the tots parents had even thought about using the elves as babysitters for an entire evening.

His expression softened as blue eyes blinked up at him. "We'll it's never too early to start teaching you now is it? As long as you promise not to tell your mother. I doubt she would approve. Politics can be a bit brutal."

He spent the next hour cuddling the child to his chest and pouring over lists of supports and opposition, occasionally making faces that caused the little boy to laugh. He had just set the toddler back on to his bed when the doors to the office burst open.

Whirling he sent a stunning hex before looking to see who entered. "Merlin's beard Abraxas." He growled undoing the spell and helping the blond to his feet. "What is the meaning of bursting in here unexpectedly? You're lucky I didn't kill you."

"Tom." came the strangled gasp causing the dark haired man to realize how waxy and shaken his friend looked.

"What is it? What's happened?" He demanded pushing the other man into a seat and pouring him a sniffer of brandy.

Abraxas downed the liquor before looking up with haunted eyes. "There's been an attack."

Tom felt his heart freeze. "Who?" He asked dreading the answer. From the blond's appearance he knew it would be bad.

Abraxas took a breath. "Reginald and Ranee." He managed to state. "Murdered in the streets like commoners."

He watched in pity as the other man's legs gave out. "No. No it's not possible." Tom whispered.

Abraxas reached out tentatively. "I just got back from France, it was them."

"They couldn't have been murdered." Tom pointed out getting angry. "They're cautious, careful. They would have been alert."

"They were also out for the first time since the babe was born." His friend reminded him. "Reginald would have had a bit more to drink than he should have, Ranee giddy with romance. They weren't in England. They wouldn't have been as careful."

"Who? Do we know who did it." The dark haired wizard demanded as he began pacing the room.

"It's coming across as a muggle robbery. They weren't killed with magic." He answered quietly. "I repeated the spells my self and got nothing."

" We will need to update everyone, make them aware of muggle weapons, make sure they're alert at all times.". Tom murmured blankly as he sank into a chair, his mind refusing to comprehend what was happening.

They set there in silence for several minutes, Abraxas pretending not to notice the other man's tears.

"He was targeted because of me." Tom said finally. "Just like Sara."

"That's not true Tom.". Abraxas protested. "We're all in this together. We're all stirring up the dust."

"What did Reginald do that got him targeted other than be my friend?" The dark haired man asked as he dropped his head into his hands.

"How about being the spokesman for the new legislature being voted on tomorrow? You know that without him there to push it the other side has a good chance of winning." The politician reminded his friend.

"You're saying he was killed because he wanted to make it legal for other countries to send their theater groups to wizarding Britain?" Tom asked in disbelief.

Abraxas gave a small smile. "Well you know how Reginald liked his shows." When the joke feel flat he turned serious. "The bigger issue was knocking down the walls around wizarding Britain and integrating with other cultures. Something Dumbledore would have killed to stop."

Tom got up to pace. "He used muggle weapons. There's sure to be attacks on muggles in the next couple days, and that bastard will point the finger at us, say its related." He looked over as the baby began to cry. "What's going to happen with the children?" He asked his determination dropping away as he was swamped with grief once again.

"Rudo? Cygnus went to grab him. Seeing as how he's already engaged to Bellatrix Cygnus feels responsible for him. It helps that he's already apprenticed to that healer."

"And Rabastan?" Tom asked, picking up the child and soothing him.

Abraxas shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "You are his godfather." He pointed out gently.

Tom hugged the child closer even as he protested. "He can't stay with me. Damn it Abraxas you know he'll go to the top of the hit list the moment Dumbledore finds out he's been taken in. He'll never be safe."

"So you're just going to give him away. If you go by that logic no one in our group can take him. He'll grow up alone, without knowing his heritage."

"If his heritage is being hunted down like an animal then it might be better." Tom growled unknowingly rubbing the babes back soothingly.

"If that's how were doing it lets just put him in an orphanage. A little abuse won't hurt him, toughen him up some. But he'll be safe from Dumbledore and that's all that counts. Well at least until he turns eleven and his letter gets sent out." Abraxas smirked in triumph when the other mans arms tighten as he reached for the child.

"Fine I get it. Merlin help me but but I can't let him go." Tom slumped into a chair, despair written across his face.

"You are the only one strong enough to protect him. Reginald picked you, he knew that if something were to happen to you would keep him safe. He trusted you." The blond reminded him quietly.

"I wasn't strong enough to keep Sara safe or his parents." He murmured pressing a kiss to the soft head. He sat rocking the child long after his friend had left, whispering words of love and comfort.

Harry blinked the tears of envy out if his eyes as the scene change yet again. He looked around to find himself in small chamber underground.

'Probably under the house.' He thought as four men came down a set of stirs. 'They must have come from the funeral.' He realized taking in their dark attire. Even the baby Tom held was dressed in a small black gown.

His attention was drawn to the elder Malfoy as the man began carving symbols in a circle in the floor with his wand.

"Are you sure you want to do this Tom?" Cygnus asked apprehensively. "You've studied dark arts for years but it's all just been studies. This ritual will put you squarely over the line and into the dark."

Toms face was one if steely determination. "What good is all that learning if I can't put it to good use to protect. Rabastan is mine and after tonight he will be of my blood. The ritual takes it a step further is all. It will keep him safe. I will protect him no mater what."

"And you're not doing it because you want him as a son. Nope not at all." Fenrir teased smirking. He grunted at the stinging hex shot at him.

They moved to stand inside the circle, the three men chanting while Tom intoned a long phrase in something Harry thought might be Latin.

Snugging the baby to his hip he used his free hand to pull out a long knife which he used to cut his left palm. Sheathing the blade he coated his right pointer finger in the blood and used to to draw some mark on the little boys face. Abraxas stepped forward when he withdrew the knife for a second time.

"I'll do it." Tom assured him refusing to let anyone else harm his child.

Abraxas sighed. "At least let me hold him for you. You're liable to cut off one of his fingers if you try to do both."

"He'll be fine." Tom said softly, smiling in pride as the little boy held perfectly still as the small cut was placed on his hand, his blue eyes staring trustily into the eyes of his new father.

Harry was so caught up in that gaze, in the love and protectiveness that passed between them that he missed the ending of the ceremony .

"I want all records either destroyed or sealed that I was ever his godfather." Tom said breaking the spell. "Rabastan Lestrange can't disappear but no one outside our family needs to know that this child is the Lestrange babe."

"I don't know wether to feel sorry for the kid or not." Cygnus whispered to Abraxas as they watched their leader hold the toddler. "Think Tom will ever let him out of the house?"

"Probably not." Abraxas agreed with a smile as they ascended the stairs. "But that child will never doubt he's loved."

Tom sent a glare after them as he held Fenrir back. "You're now his godfather." He told the gruff man.

"I would feel honored but I know that you have an alternate motive." The werewolf answered back giving him a suspicious look.

"Just that If anything were to happen to me you need to take him, hide him in the pack. "

"I'd do that anyway. Hell I might do that anyway if you don't loosen the apron strings a little." He teased tugging the child from his new father.

Tom laughed, taking the joke as it was meant. "He's got my blood now. You'd be giving him back after a week."

"Are you saying you were rebellious as a child?" Fenrir asked intrigued.

Tom smirked. "I was a Slytherin. I made sure I got what I wanted."

"Merlin help us, the child's going to be a terror. I'm rethinking this godfather thing."

"Too late."


	5. chapter 5

The next morning started as any normal day in the Dursley household during the hols. Harry was up early and had breakfast on the table without a word to anyone.

The only difference being that he had taken the time to clean up and find some halfway decent looking clothes amongst those in the pile in his room. After all he had no idea who would be watching him this morning. He knew it wouldn't be Tonks, she had auror stuff today she'd said. But he didn't want whoever it was reporting back to headquarters that he looked like an unkept slob either.

He heard his aunt enter the kitchen just as he finished putting the last clean pan away. He turned around to receive his list of chores.

"You'll be inside for the day. I don't want you mucking mud in and out. You can start with the windows then the floors." She instructed with a sniff.

He shrugged unconcerned as he gathered cleaning supplies and headed for the front window. He couldn't help smirking as he looked out at the pouring rain. Bad day to be on guard duty. Sure they had magic but even with drying and warming charms it was sure to be miserable.

He couldn't find it in him to be too sympathetic. They were spying on him after all.

He should be in a good mood this morning he reminded himself. A full nights sleep on top of the food he'd gotten yesterday had resulted in the healing of all his injuries. He no longer had any aches or pains nagging at him. Plus he now had a friend inside the Order feeding him information, a big plus. But he still felt restless, off, like something was wrong.

Pushing the thought away he stretched to reach the top of the window, pleased to find that he didn't have to reach as far as he'd had to the last time he'd cleaned them the previous summer. Perhaps the combination of plentiful food at Hogwarts and the the neutrional potions he'd started snitching from the infirmary during his fourth year were starting to work. Maybe he'd actually manage to reach a decent height this year.

He felt a slight twinge of regret for stealing before shoving it down. As far as he was concerned Pomfrey should have been giving him the potions since his arrival at the school. Which led to wonder why she'd never treated him for his malnutrition. It had taken some probing comments from Krum before he'd ever questioned the lack.

It was the quiet seeker who had advised him to start the regimen of potions. Harry was grateful to the man. He remembered reading in primary how adolescent boys gained most of this height in their fifteenth year. Probably wasn't true, everybody's body was different but he wasn't taking any chances. He just wished he could do something about the lack of food this summer. He wondered if Hermione would be willing to send him some food .

He shoved that thought away with a tinge of anger. He'd been grateful last summer when his friends had saved him from Dudley's diet but it had disappointed him that they hadn't asked questions. Didn't they ever wonder why he'd needed so much?

His traitorous mind jumped to Tonks. He could always ask her to bring him some groceries but he didn't know her well enough to trust her with this secret yet.

Of course if he had a father like Tom it wouldn't be a problem. He stopped washing as he realized what he'd been wishing for all morning. Someone to love him as much as Tom loved that baby.

Tom obviously hadn't gone dark with the death if his wife and child. Which was amazing when you think about how cruel her death had been. But he'd preserved, kept his friends and continued with his mission to make the wizarding world a better place.

Harry tried to think if he'd have been able to do that . If he'd lost a child would he have been able to be so happy if Ron had a child. Would he be able to love that child while mourning his own?

Harry couldn't help laughing at himself as he switched to scrubbing the floor. 'I've just started noticing girls and here I'm thinking about fathering a child', he chided himself.

He switched off that line of thought, instead turning his attention to the actual ceremony. Had Sirius promised those thing about him. If so then how could anyone ever consider that he'd played any part in his godsons attempted murder. And weren't those words in the way they were phrased considered a magical oath? Was it just a pureblood ceremony that muggleborn Lily wanted nothing to do with, or had everyone reasoned that since Sirius didn't have a direct hand in the curse placed on him the oaths hadn't applied?

He was distracted from his thoughts as his cousin arrived home from what ever he and his friends had gotten into that day, charging in without a thought of wiping his feet or taking off his shoes. Harry silently cursed every bad word he knew at the tracks of watery mud that now coated the just cleaned floor.

Grumbling he started over as his thoughts circled back to his dream.

He felt bad for Tom losing his best friend so soon after the death of his wife and child. Was he doomed to lose everyone he care about? Was this the straw that had finally broke the camels back? Had the darkness of the ritual turned him into the evil mad man he was today? But directly after each incident he had held the child with such love. Would he have been able to do that if his soul was turning black?

Was this baby, man now, the key to Voldemort's salvation? Did Harry even want to try to save Voldemort? No definitely not. But Tom? The Tom from his dreams he wanted to save.

He wondered what kind of a father Tom had been. Protective yes but had he been strict? Aloof. Had he taken his son to quidditch games or to the zoo?

Harry shook off the melancholy thoughts knowing he wasn't wondering for the mysterious Rabastan but for himself.

Sighing in longing he gathered his cleaning supplies and put them away before hunting down his aunt, finding her relaxing on the couch with tea. "I'm done with the floor Aunt Petunia."

She looked up from her soaps with a frown at the clock. "Go to your room then. You can come down in an hour to start dinner."

He went gritting his teeth against the anger that he'd missed breakfast and lunch once again. Despite that he didn't mind being sent to his room. If he was going to wish that Tom could be his father then he'd better continue to study. He didn't think the man would approve of his lack luster grades.

"And I've officially gone insane. " He murmured with wary humor as he grabbed his first year charms book and settled on his bed. He was deeply immersed in the theory of heat vs illuminating spells when his aunt called him down to make dinner.

"I'm wanting some stew." She barked motioning to the kitchen. "The rain has brought a chill with."

He shrugged not caring one way or another. As he chopped he ran through the parts of the dream that bothered him, mainly the younger Bellatrix and Rudopholus. It had been interesting to see them as teens and to listen to their plans for the future. Rudopholus had certainly been determined and with Tom backing him there was no reason he hadn't ended up a healer.

But then everything directly contradicted with what he'd seen in Dumbledore's pensieve. They'd been on trial for torturing Neville's parents. Had the death of his parents affect the bookworm so much that he'd gone from healing people to torturing them? And what about the spirited girl that had flirted with Tom. What had happened to turn her insane? He shuddered as he remembered the wild eyed woman in the courtroom. What could have caused that?

The court had called the third man Rabastan Lestrange but Harry didn't think that was right. For one thing the ages didn't seem to match up. Rabastan would have been sixteen when Voldemort attacked the Potters and the Lestranges attacked the Longbottoms. Te man on trial had been much older. He also didn't think Tom would let his son go on dangerous missions. Of course Tom had been destroyed when the Longbottoms had been tortured. Losing his father might have driven Rabastan to join his biological brother but Harry just didn't buy it. More likely it had been an acquaintance of Rudo's or even Crouch jr. and everyone had assumed it was Rudo's mysterious little brother.

This thought led him to wondering where Rabastan was now. Had Tom managed to keep him safe or had Dumbledore found out about him and had him killed. Had he left the magical world after his father's downfall or was he out there plotting Harry's death too?

Why did Harry feel like he'd looked into those blue eyes before?

Shaking the thoughts out of his head he finished placing the meal on the table when Vernon looked at him with a malicious glint in his eyes. "Start cleaning the kitchen. You won't be getting anything tonight."

"What?" Harry cried as his stomach clenched in protest. "Why?"

"You didn't do your chores today." The big man told him smugly. "You know the rules, you don't work you don't eat."

"What are you talking about." The teen retorted hotly. "I scrubbed the windows and the floors. I did everything Aunt Petunia wanted done."

"You didn't clean the shed as I wanted you to." Vernon shot back.

Harry gripped the back of his chair hard enough to turn his knuckles white. "She wouldn't let me outside because of the rain." He argued.

"That's not any concern of mine. You don't get anything until that shed is cleaned out. Now get in the kitchen and start cleaning." Vernon roared, his face turning an alarming shade of purple. He shook his fist when Harry didn't move. "Now boy unless you want a beating."

Harry stomped into the kitchen with his stomach hallow. He briefly thought about snitching something from the cupboard but he knew Vernon was probably watching him for just such an action. He wiped the counter top and scrubbed the pans with jerky movements as he waited for the family to finish. Dudley usually left the bottom of his bowl lined with the stew vegetables. If he was lucky he'd be able to finish them off before anyone noticed.

His hopes were dashed when his aunt came in with her empty bowl and shooed him to his room. How sad was it that she was willing to finish his chore just to prevent him from getting a bite.

He huffed as he entered his room. Now that he knew he wouldn't be getting any food it felt like his whole middle was trying to eat itself. He kicked his bed wishing more than anything that he could get to his trunk and the stash of candy he'd collected for just this occasion.

He could always sneak out, once the Dursleys were asleep. Raid the dumpsters behind the restaurants down the street. Wouldn't be the first time. He'd had to do it a couple times when he was younger and Vernon punished him by denying him food for a week. Sometimes the restaurant workers would take pity on him and give him a full meal.

He had almost made up his mind to do just that when he remembered the Order. No way was he going to humiliate himself by dumpster diving while they watched. He could just imagine that conversation at headquarters. They would probably decide that he was just being foolish, playing around, or maybe searching for contraband like drugs or alcohol. They wouldn't think it was because he was so hungry that he couldn't think.

"Toughen up." He admonished himself. "You've gone longer without food." He picked up his Charms book determined to keep studying. The words kept blurring as moisture filmed his eyes.

"Fine." He snarled throwing the book across the room. Curling up into a ball he willed himself to sleep, determined to lose himself in one of his 'Tom' dreams.

He became aware that he was laying face down on the ground, his glasses being pressed into his skin and the grass tickling his face. There was a throbbing ache in his leg. He felt hands pulling him to his feet and distantly thought that it wasn't supposed to happen like that. He was never actively involved in his dream memories, they were always more like a pensieve.

From behind him the other boy spoke, sending chills down his spine. "Wands out you reckon?"

"Cedric no!" He screamed trying to throw himself at the noble Hufflepuff even as the phrase he dreaded carried over the wind.

"Kill the spare."  
================

Start of the timeline

1926-Tom Riddle is born and placed in orphanage.

1938-Tom Riddle starts Hogwarts

1945- Tom Riddle graduates Hogwarts.

1950-Rudo Lestrange born

1956- Tom begins making a name for himself politically. He and his supporters (friends from school) arouse opposition to their plan.

1963-chapter 1 meeting takes place.

late 1963-Sara Riddle Dies

1965- Rabastan Lestrange born, Parents killed six months later and blood adopted by Tom


	6. chapter 6

With a strangled scream Harry shot up in bed, his frantic movements causing him to lose his balance and topple to the floor. Heart pounding in his ears he held perfectly still, holding his breath as he listened anxiously for sounds of his Uncle's anger. After hearing nothing for five minutes he slumped back against the bed, moaning softly as he acknowledged the pain in his elbow for the first time.

He had dreamed about the graveyard again, for the first time since he'd been home. He kicked out in anger, his foot connecting with a trainer and sending it tumbling across the floor. Why? Why had that stupid nightmare come back? Why hadn't he had a Riddle dream?

Harry felt like banging his head against a wall as a combination of sadness and regret filled him. Yesterday he had wished Tom was his guardian, his father. How could he have done that after all the evil the man had committed? After Cedric? Was this his punishment? A reminder of how wrong it was to forget the death of the friendly Hufflepuff?

Panic filled him for a moment. What if he never had another Riddle dream? As much as they were probably fiction they were keeping him sane. He'd been sleeping better, and eating better when he could get food. Without them he didn't think he'd make it through the summer.

He scrubbed his hands down his face. Of course he'd survive. Hadn't he been through worse? Stupid to be worrying over something his imagination was making up anyway.

He glanced as the clock, groaning quietly when he saw that it was only three am. He knew there was no way he'd be able to go back to sleep. He scanned the room for something to do, briefly thinking that he should pick up his stuff off the floor before his eyes landed on his textbooks. HIs charms book was open to where he'd left off.

He winced as he remembered his thoughts the day before. Obviously he shouldn't be trying to impress Voldemort with his grades but he could study for himself. Hadn't he enjoyed studying yesterday? And he did have owls this year and wanted to do well on them.

Three and half hours went by with the teen soaking up knowledge that had passed him by the first time around. He devoured the rest of his first years charms and was halfway through first year transfiguration when his aunt pounded on the door.

"Get up you lazy sod. I'll not be letting you slack off for a second time this week. Dudders wants pancakes this morning." She said throwing open the door. She stopped in surprise to find him stretched out on the floor with a book in front of him. "What's that?"

He rolled his eyes as he got to his feet. "It's one of my school books." He answered shortly, his mood having not improved since he woken. "I was studying."

"Where did you get it?" She demanded "All your freaky stuff is supposed to be locked up under the stairs."

He gritted his teeth in anger. "This is one if my first year books. It was left here when I went to school last year. Since it's the only thing I have I'm revising. We have important exams this year."

She snorted. "You shouldn't bother. You're not likely to pass anyway." She told him snidely. "You'll be working extra hard from now if you don't want me telling Vernon you have your freaky stuff up here."

Harry bite his tongue to from unleashing his anger out on her. "Pancakes?" He gritted out once the red film had faded from his eyes.

She nodded, a pleased smile crossing her face. "And remember you're not allowed any." She called before descending the stairs. He followed but not before stuffing his school book into the waistband of his over large pants. He wouldn't put it past her to throw it out while he was slaving away.

He set about making the massive breakfast his cousin had demanded, slamming the cabinet doors hard enough they swung back open and banging the pair of griddles into the stove with a loud clang.

"Careful." She snapped from where she sat drinking tea.

He ignored her, cracking eggs into a bowl and tossing the shells carelessly into the bin. Her lips tightened at every shell that hit the floor.

Just as he was finishing the last stack of hotcakes she finally spoke. "What has gotten into you this morning? She demanded moving around the counter to stare down at the mess he'd made in the floor. "You're acting even stranger than usual. If you infect us with something you brought home from that school..."' she warned.

Harry snorted angrily. "The only way you could be affected by what I was feeling was if you had a heart, so don't worry you're safe." He was taken off guard by the backhand, the impact made harder by the teacup she still held in her hand.

"Out." She hissed. "Get to work. If we're lucky the heat will do you in." She sniped as she grabbed the pan of scrambled eggs and dumped them into a bowl.

Harry swiftly ran for the backyard wanting to be as far from his uncle as he could when the man came down stairs. He reached up and touched his cheek, wincing at the swelling that was already forming. What in Merlin's name had he been thinking talking like that to his aunt. He was lucky she hadn't called for his uncle right then. Not that what he'd said hadn't been true, but still...

Turning he looked at the cluttered shed in disgust. After the rain the day before the humidity was already ratcheting up. It was going to be miserable moving around in that small space and that didn't even include the bugs and cobwebs, or the sharp pointy edges of machinery long forgotten.

He crossed his arms over his chest, feeling the edges of his transfiguration book. He was already in trouble. Why should he spend the day slaving away for people who would just find a way to critique and belittle him? If he was going to get beaten tonight anyway why not take the day off? He smirked and leaving the shed door open so that it blocked the view from the house he vaulted the fence and made his way toward the tree filled end if a nearby park.

He didn't have to worry about his cousin stumbling upon him. Dudley never ventured this way if he could help it. He believed the space to be haunted, thanks to a little help from Harry and a bout of accidental magic when he was young.

Stretching out under the shade of a tree he pulled out his book and opened to the chapter he'd left off. He made it through that one and the next before his eyes slide shut.

Tom gave his five year old son a stern glare. "You know that I do not tolerate whinging."

Rabastan poked his lower lip out. "It's raining and I can't go outside and Luc and Rudo and Cissa and everyone went back to school and can't play with me."

Tom sighed as he looked out the window. "It has been raining all week hasn't it?"

The little boy nodded forlornly. "And Blessing scolds me every time I run in the house. Can't we go somewhere?"

Tim nodded, pulling up another stern face as his son cheered. "I am not giving in to the whinging." He admonished tapping the small nose. "I happen to agree that it would be good to get out for a bit." Harry couldn't help snorting in laughter at the dishonesty in that statement. Really the man had turned into a softy.

Rab nodded solemnly before jumping up and down. "Where are we going?"

"I have to stop by to see Abraxas but then I was thinking...ice cream?" He mused, laughter lurking in his eyes.

The little boy nodded vigorously. "Chocolate?" He asked hopefully.

"Do we get any other kind?" Tom asked dryly as he helped the child with his cloak. They apparated to his friend's house, Harry moving with them seamlessly. He hurried along side through the rain to the front door even though he wasn't getting wet at all, laughing with the little boy as they avoided the puddles. He came to attention though noticing Tom's surprise when the door was opened not by the house elf but the Malfoy solicitor.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid we can't grant you entrance. The house is in quarantine." He glanced down at the small child. "I would suggest you leave immediately, for the child's sake."

Tom immediately began backing away pulling his protesting son with him. Apparating straight to his study he ran every diagnostic spell he knew over the squirming child.

"Rabastan I must return to Uncle Brax. He is ill and I must see if I can help."

"I want to go to." He demanded loudly. "I can make Uncle Brax all better." The five year used his blue eyes to the best of his ability.

"I know you can love but not today." His expression became stern as he looked down at this son. "I need you to stay here and behave for Blessing, is that understood? I will be very displeased if I hear you have been up to mischief. You don't want me to have to leave Uncle Brax when he is so sick just to deal with you now do you?"

The child shook his dark brown curls, his eyes solemn though his mouth was still set in a stubborn line "Will you be home to read me a bedtime story?"

Tom smiled down at his precious child. "If I'm not I will be sure to contact Fenrir. You know how you love his stories."

Calling his house elf he left instructions before apparating back to Malfoy manor. He strode determinedly to the door and demanded entrance.

The solicitor looked at him solemnly. "It's dragon pox sir. If you enter you won't be seeing your son for some time, for his safety."

Tom hesitated only slightly. "He will understand. I will not leave a friend to die alone." He pushed into the foyer only to be met by the healer with a vial of potion.

"You will have one of these twice a day." The man instructed. "Once the patient…. once you decide to leave you will be moved to a separate facility where you will be monitored for three days before you can return home."

"Can I send post? I need to make arrangements." he asked turning to glance at the solicitor.

"Do it know, before you see him." He answered nodding to the dining room. "We've kept the bird down here to avoid spread of the contaminate."

Tom wrote out a quick note to his werewolf friend before heading to the master suite.

Abraxas laid in his bed, his once healthy body now skeletal, skin a waxy white and riddled with huge greenish filled pustules. Tom could hear the wheezy painful breaths from the doorway. Harry backed away as far as he could, queasy at the sight.

"How?" Tom breathed as he stared at his friend. "I saw you a mere four days ago and you were blooming with health."

"Tom." A gasp and a wet cough greeted him. "You shouldn't have come. Stay back."

"I will not." The tall man responded. He moved forward and grabbed his friend's hand, regretting the thick leather glove that prevented comfort. Another of the healer's orders. "How did this happen? Dragon pox hasn't been seen in years. You were vaccinated against it were you not?"

Abraxas coughed again, swiping at the blood tinged spittle weakly. "No vaccine will stop ingestion of the live virus."

"You're suggesting this was on purpose." Tom's eyes burned. "Do you know who, and how?"The dying man turned away as another coughing fit shook the frail body.

"Rest my friend, I'm will not leave you." He stood back as the healer administered a sedative, his mind whirling with possibilities. Dumbledore was behind this but how? His loyal friends were too wary and suspicious of the old man to get anywhere close to him, or to accept anything from him. How had the contagion made its way into Malfoy food or drink?

He sat by the window hours later, watching the sun dip behind the sky, his thoughts on his son. His overprotectiveness was clawing at him, demanding that he go home. He had never been away from the child overnight. Rabastan might not be afraid of monsters under the bed but Tom knew they were out there.

He turned at a rasping sound from the bed. "Easy now." He soothed walking over to ease his friend up in bed. He held up a cup of water to the parched lips. "Slowly" He cautioned as the first sips caused the man to choke.

"Mr. Banks says you refused to call Lucius home." He said once the man was as comfortable as possible in his condition. "He would want to see you."

"No." Abraxas rasped, his eyes fierce. I will not have him see me this way, this weak."

"Brax he's your son. He won't care about that."

"No!" The man pounded his fist weakly against the bed. "Besides you take him out of Hogwarts he won't be allowed back for the rest of the term. That new mediwitch Pomfrey will cause a ruckus about him being exposed to the pox."

Tom looked at his friend sadly. "He deserves to say goodbye."

"I've left him a letter, wrote it the first day. The elves, they've made sure its clean, and sealed. When I'm gone, and you get out of here you go see him and you give him that letter. He'll understand."

He turned suddenly clear eyes on his friend. "You will be there for him won't you? You and Cygnus? He won't need raising, practically an adult, but guidance and support. Don't let him get in over his head. He's rash at times. Doesn't think things through all the way."

"I already consider him part of my family. I'll keep an eye on him and a kick in the pants when he needs it." Tom promised.

"Watch out for yourself Tom. We're going down, one by one. He'll eventually get us all."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." The dark haired man growled fiercely as he watched the life fade from the silver eyes.

"His suffering has passed." The healer announced, putting down his wand. "His illness mercifully short. He was lucky."

The solicitor looked at him in astonishment. "He's dead, I wouldn't call that lucky."

The healer shrugged. "I've seen dragon pox suffering last up to a month. They lay in pain until their body literally dissolves in on itself." He smiled grimly as Banks shuddered. "As I said, he was lucky."

"Shall we get on with the cleaning process." Tom suggested in a tired voice. "We can't begin the notifications or arrangements until we can leave ourselves."

"Yes yes." The healer agreed as he ushered the men down the hall. "The elves will take care of preparing the body and cleaning the house. Young Mr Malfoy will be able to return without fear."

"Just grief." Tom muttered.

He spent the next three days silent, avoiding contact with the two men he was housed with as he grieved another of his friends. HIs attention often turned to his son and to Abraxas's son. Another child orphaned by the vindictiveness of one old man. Dragon pox of all things.

To Harry the days passed in mere hours. He occupied himself admiring the man who would stay with a friend despite the risk to himself, despite the obvious queasy effect of the man's appearance. Once again he was forced to think about his own friends. He didn't think either one would do this for him. Hermione hadn't even written back to him. And Sirius, well Sirius had left him laying in the hospital wing after the fourth task. If he could do that he probably wouldn't stay by his death bed.

He sighed and feeling foolish sat as close to Tom as he could without sending any of his body through the man. Harry knew he was thinking about his son and for one irrational moment felt a spurt of anger towards the boy.

Why couldn't he have been the one Tom was sitting there worrying about, the one he couldn't wait to get home to? Which was stupid really, he admitted to himself. He hadn't even been born yet when this had happened.

Still he couldn't help the choked sob when Tom rushed to get home after questioning the healer three times that it would be safe.

"Dad." the little boy cried as he barreled towards his father. "Is Uncle Brax better?" He asked from the safety of his his father's arms.

Tom met Fenrir's gaze from across the room and shook his head. "I'm afraid your Uncle Brax was very sick and he has gone to see Merlin."

"So he's not coming back then?" Rabastan asked his lip quivering.

"No son he won't." He comforted his son as he cried knowing Fenrir had gone to relay the message to the Blacks. Cygnus would have to pick up Lucius form Hogwarts. He gritted his teeth knowing the old bastard was waiting in his office for the good news.

He had just tucked his son into bed when Blessing announced their arrival.

"Lucius. ... "He started only to be cut off by the angry teen.

"Cygnus is under the impression that my father had passed on." He said stiffly.

"He has." Tom confirmed, his eyes steady. "I was with him when it happened."

"Why was I not notified he was ill." The blond demanded angrily. "I should have been the one with him."

"He didn't want that. He was contagious and he refused to have you exposed." Tom explained though he agreed with the upset teen.

"Dragon pox. Do you know the smear this leaves on the Malfoy name?" The teen ranted though Harry noticed his lip quivering. He almost felt bad for the man before he remember Ginny and the chamber were all his fault.

"He left you a letter." Tom said quietly, ignoring the last statement . He moved to the other side of the room to give the teen some privacy.

Harry had no such compulsion and was rewarded by the sight of tears falling down the arrogant face. "Bugger it. I will not feel sorry for Malfoy. " He grumbled to himself though he could feel his resolve weakening.

"Lucius, I understand that it might be hard to return to Hogwarts, with Dumbledore presiding there. We can get you tutors to prepare you for Newts." Tom said after a while.

"No, I'm going back. A Malfoy does not back down from adversity." The blond said straightening from his slumped position.

Tom resisted rolling his eyes. "Its not your character I'm worried about. Its the possibility of you attacking Dumbledore."

"I won't attack him. He didn't kill my father." He looked up to see Tom's disbelieving look. "He might have sanctioned it but he's not the one that poisoned my father. My rage is reserved for that person."

"Luc you're sixteen. There's not much you can do." Tom pointed out cautiously. He did not want a revenge seeking teen in his hands.

Lucius looked back at him with cold expressionless eyes. "I won't be sixteen forever. And I am Lord Malfoy. I can do a lot."

Tom caught that haunty chin in his hand and jerked it out of the air. "You might be the new Lord Malfoy but I am still your father's best friend. I promised him I would kick your arse when needed and I mean to keep that promise. And that includes deflating that sudden big head of yours."

The dark silver eyes warmed slightly. "Thank you Tom, for being there with him at the end. I know it must have been a sacrifice on your part, having to be away from Rabastan for so long."

"I wouldn't have left him. And I won't leave you. That's a promise."

The silver eyes suddenly filled with tears as he held up the letter. "He arranged my marriage you know, when he first realized he was sick, he made a contract between Cissa and me. "

Tom pushed him down into the couch and sat next to him, his arm around the shaking teen. "And here I thought you were head over heels about the chit."

"I am that's why he did it. Said he wanted me to have the love of my life, that if it wasn't arranged before I became Lord Malfoy then my responsibilities and duties would demand that I find someone more suitable than the third daughter of the Black family. Since the contracts are written and it's his dying wish I have no choice but to follow it. He wanted me to be happy."

"I know he wasn't the greatest at showing affection but he loved you very much. He was proud of you."

Harry was relieved when the scene started to change, swiping angrily at the wetness of his eyes. He could just imagine Draco's face for feeling sorry for his father of all people. He'd probably crack a rib laughing.

He looked around, finding himself in a cemetery with a crowd of people in black. He spotted Tom a short distance away, Rabastan pressed firmly against his side. As he watched Fenrir approached the pair.

"How are you doing Tom?" He asked.

"I'm fine." The taller man answered. "I'm worried about Lucius. He's much too calm, contained. He's going to explode before long if he keeps this up."

"The little Black chit will take care of it. She has him wrapped around her finger." Fenrir gave a hoarse laugh before looking down at the child. "How about you, you little trouble maker. You're awfully quiet today."

"Uncle Brax went to visit Merlin." He responded in a soft voice. "I don't want daddy going to see him too."

Tom sighed as he ran a hand through his son's hair. "He hasn't left my side since I got home."

Fenrir bent down so that he was eye level with his godson. "You father has no wish to visit Merlin and if he did I would probably drag him back. Werewolf strength."

"Promise?"

He shifted as the blue eyes seemed to pierce through him and he could feel Tom's disapproval. "For today at least. And that's a start right? How about you and me go find Narcissa? Luc's looking a little worn around the edges."

Rabastan gave him a long look before glancing at his father. "Okay." He agreed finally, letting go of his father's hand and wrapping his arms around the other man's neck.

"Not too long." Tom warned realizing he had become just as needy as his five year old. He didn't have long to dwell on it as he was approached by another of the attendees.

"My lord." Walburga Black greeted him.

"The next time you call me that I'll hex you. I won't care that you're a women, though I'm not quite sure about that." He replied through gritted teeth.

"Of course." She simpered. Tom immediately went on alert. "I have a proposition for you."

"Not interested." He gritted out horrified. Harry couldn't help laughing at the look on his face.

"You're not interested in a child?" She asked shocked. "I had heard that you doted on your son."

Tom quickly backed up, his eyes searching out anyone that might be able to help him. "I am not having a child with you."

She gave a bad imitation of a twinkling laugh. "Oh no, of course not." She motioned a solemn dark haired boy forward. "As you know I was blessed with two sons. Sirius, despite being a disappointment, is our heir." Harry started realizing this foul woman was Sirius's mother.

"Regulus on the other hand is the perfect pureblood child. If I had my way he would be the Black heir but my husband is a traditionalist and Sirius is the oldest."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Tom asked as he stared at the child with pity. He'd place the boy at 7 or 8 and scared stiff.

"What better way to show the devotion of the Blacks to your cause than to give our second son to you? You could raise him to be your finest lieutenant." She said proudly thrusting the boy forward.

Tom lost his composure to gape at her. "I'm sorry what?"

"We must do something to offset the disgrace Sirius has become. With us Regulus will become nothing but the useless second son. But under you he can rise to greatness."

"And your husband is okay with this. With you giving away one of your children?" Tom asked through his growing anger. Did she really think she could buy him off with a child?

"Regulus is nothing but the spare to the heir to him." she answered carelessly

Tom observed the child's flinch at the words and wanted nothing more than to rip him away from the vile woman. "And what would you want in return?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Of course I would ask for nothing. It is a big honor to be able to serve our dark lord in this way. The house of Black is loyal to your cause and stand firmly behind you. I have no doubt Regulus would learn much from you and will bring respect and prestige back to our family." She said proudly.

"You will of course give me a moment to think it over." Tom inquired as politely as he could through gritted teeth. "And perhaps a moment to speak to the child to make sure he is what I'm looking for?"

"Of course my lord." She said before giving her son a cold eye. "Regulus you will do us proud or you will severely regret it." She admonished before pushing the boy towards Tom.

"What a despicable woman." The man breathed out. "Come I need to talk to someone."

Harry followed the man as he made a beeline for Cygnus, shocked that his godfather's family was as evil as the Dursleys. Possibly more. The Dursleys hadn't ever given him away to a stranger though he was sure they'd thought about it.

"Tom I saw you talking to the evil witch." Cygnus commented as his friend approached, a smirk on his face.

"How is it that you and your wife are the only ones in your family that do not insist I am the evil dark lord out to destroy the world?" Tom bit out.

"Because I'm not insane like the rest of them?" The other man retorted. "My father has long looked for the one that would wash away the filth and bring the dark arts into the light. Dumbledore gave you to him on a silver platter. What has my darling sister done now?"

"That evil witch wants to give me her son so that she can claim the House of Black is in my favor! What kind if mother does that?"

"She's not a mother and you'd be doing that kid a favor getting him away from that house." He said seriously. "Hello Regulus, how are you doing?"

The dark haired child inclined his head in greeting. "I'm well Uncle Cygnus. How is aunt Druella?"

"As well as can be expected with three daughters. She and Andy are having another of their spats." He nodded to where his wife was fuming. "Why don't you go see if you can cheer her up?" He waited until the boy had left before turning back to his friend. "I try to have him and his brother over as much as possible but with my youngest being three years older than Sirius I really don't have a reason."

Tom sighed . "He's already grabbed at my heart and I'm sure Rab would enjoy having someone to play with. I just hate giving in to her psychotic delusions."

"Use it to your advantage. Forbid any contact between them." Cygnus suggested. "Regulus certainly won't miss her."

"Hmm maybe I can impose a couple rules on her for the other boy as well. After all if I can improve his living situation he might be more inclined to come over to the dark." He reasoned with a roll of his eyes.

Cygnus smirked. "I think I might like dark lord Tom."

"As long as it's Tom and not the other name we must not speak of." He reminded him before heading toward the confrontation he really did not want.

It went as he expected, the horrid woman trembling in delight. He did get a promise of weekly visits with the older child till he went to Hogwarts the following year, something Regulus seemed grateful for.

Harry was startled out of him dream by a sharp poke to his side. He looked up frowning, angry to have been pulled out, to find Tonks watching him in concern.

"You know it's foolish to fall asleep out here in the open by yourself even if you do have a guard." She pointed out.

He grimaced pulling himself up. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Well you're lucky it was Diggle this morning. If it had been Kingsley or Moody they would have hexed a squirrel to attack you just to teach you a lesson."

His eyes opened wide. "Eh but you wouldn't right?"

She pretended to think. "I guess not, not this time at least." She frowned suddenly as she caught sight of the bruise on his cheek. Looking further she took in the dark circles under his eyes and and the shaking of his hands.

"Are you hungry?" She asked suddenly.

Harry nodded against his will. "I missed breakfast this morning."

"Lunch too." She said looking at her watch. "It's almost 4o'clock. I can't go eat unless you come with me because I can't leave you. So how about it? I saw some pretty good restaurants down the street a bit."

Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from agreeing. "I need to get home. I'm supposed to be cleaning the shed but I shoved off. There's no way I'll get it done now but I have to try." He figured his uncle would be happy. Another reason to deny him food in addition to the beating he was going to get that night.

Tonks frowned at the look that came over his face. "Or we can just do what we did the other day." She offered holding up her wand.

The teens eyes lit up. "You'd really do that?" He asked.

"Only if you agree to go to lunch with me." She teased happy she could help him so much.

His smile dimmed slightly. "Oh I don't have any money. But I'll go with you so you can eat."

"Harry I have a good job. I can afford to feed you for one day. Besides I'm the one asking you so it should be my treat."

"Umm okay I guess." He mumbled thinking he would keep it small so he didn't cost her too much.

"Fish and chips good with you?" She asked slinging an around his shoulders. "I've been craving them all day."

He shrugged "It doesn't matter to me."

"You're too easy Harry. Some girl's going to take advantage of you." She teased as they walked down the street.

Harry flushed at her words, too late remembering that in his bad mood that morning he hadn't bothered to clean up or change clothes. It wasn't as bad as it could be, after all the clothes he wore were some of the best of Dudley's cast off and he hadn't worked too hard the day before. Just his luck though that once again he wasn't looking his best for the auror.

Tonks waited until they'd ordered before broaching the subject she'd been chewing on. "So Harry." She said pushing the basket of onion rings across the table towards him. "Why are you always working anyway?"

He shrugged and ducked his head. "Chores." He answered.

"Making your bed and taking out the trash are chores." She pointed out with a frown. "Painting the shed or cleaning it out are punishments."

He took a drink from the milkshake she'd forced on him as he thought about how to answer. He didn't want to say they were punishments and look like a hooligan in her eyes but he didn't want to tell her how his relatives really treated him. "There's just a lot of things that build up over the year while I'm gone. It'll slow down."

She narrowed her eyes and waggled a finger in his face. . "So why isn't your cousin helping?"

He flushed and looked away. "He has his own stuff to do." He mumbled.

"I didn't realize terrorizing the neighborhood was a chore." Tonks pointed out dryly. At his downcast look she decided to drop the subject for now. She shook her head as the server when he delivered their meals and asked if they needed anything else.

"Hey Tonks how's Sirius?" Harry asked breaking the silence once he demolished half his food. "I sent him a letter but Hedwig hasn't come back yet."

"Ah. He and Dumbledore are having a bit of an argument at the moment. Sirius wants to write you and tell you everything. But the headmaster has put a veto on that. He says it isn't safe to put all that in a letter. So your godfather wrote you a long letter about your parents but Dumbledore confiscated it." She said not noticing how angry he was becoming.

"Why." He snapped.

Tonks blinked. "Oh he reasoned that it would make you feel worse after what happened with Voldemort. I didn't understand that part but Sirius seemed to. He wrote you a shorter different letter." she explained

"What happened to it." He asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh Dumbledore took it away too. Said you would heal better without being reminded of the magical world constantly. Sirius argued that and the headmaster pointed out that for safety reasons we should limit letters to you. Voldemort might be looking to track the owls back to you. That's how it stood the last time I was there."

Harry gaped at her. "Dumbledore plans on keeping me here alone and completely friendless all summer? What right does he have to do that?"

Tonks shrugged . "I don't agree with it obviously. I thought about letting Sirius know that I've been talking to you but I don't think he'd be able to keep his relief from showing."

"No! I don't want to lose you too." Harry exclaimed before blushing. He quickly stuffed his mouth full of food. "So Sirius is you cousin right?" He asked once he could talk again.

"Yep." She announced dipping a chip in the pile of ketchup.

"Then you know his brother Regulus? And his mother?" He asked wanting to verify some part of his dreams.

"Heard of him certainly. But I never met him. I was really young when he died. So did Sirius's mother. But unfortunately there's a portrait of her hanging at Headquarters. What an evil bint. I'm sad to say I'm related to her." Tonks grimaced..

"Regulus is dead?" Harry asked, wondering how Tom had taken the death of his adopted son.

"Yeah. No one's really sure how. He joined Voldemort. Some say the Order killed him while others say he turned and Voldemort killed him. Either way a body was never found so it's still a mystery."

"So which side of Sirius's family are you from?" He asked, sure the Order had done the killing. He quickly buried the anger that caused.

She made a face. "I'm sad to say my grandfather and Sirius's mum were brother and sister."

"So Cygnus is your grandfather." He asked in surprise.

"You know an awful lot of the Black family tree." She waved her fork at him suspiciously.

He shrugged and gave her an engaging grin. "I wanted to know more about Sirius, and now you."

"Okay." She agreed with a shrug. " Well Cygnus and Druella, my grandparents, had three daughters. Bellatrix w was the oldest then there was my mum and Narcissa. The whole families is dark. My mum's a bit of a black sheep. They disowned her because she married my dad, a muggle born."

"They disowned her for that?" Harry frowned, that didn't jive with the Cygnus he'd met in his dream.

"Well that's mum's version anyway. My dad pulled me aside when I reached legal age and told me a different story. He said that mum was engaged to this guy and she basically left him at the alter to run off with my dad. The thing my dad stressed was that she never tried to get out of the arranged marriage or tell her parents that she had fallen in love. He seems to think that my grandparents would have approved. But my mum made a real mess of it and she was too embarrassed about her behavior to try to mend fences. Over the years she's convinced herself that they would have forced her to marry that man and that she was right to do what she did."

"Which one do you believe?" He asked absently, his mind on the tidbit of information Cygnus had shared with Regulus in his dream that afternoon. Druella had been having one of her spats with Andy, which had to be the Tonk's mum.

"I don't know. My dad told me incase I ever wanted to get in touch with my grandparents. I've thought about it but then I think about how dark Bellatrix and Narcissa turned out and I'm not sure I want to get involved." She shrugged but couldn't hide the sadness that had entered her eyes.

Harry gave her a searching look. "If I tell you something do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"It's nothing bad is it? Cause if you tell me you're Uncle's hurting you…." She trailed off, wanting the boy to tell her but knowing she couldn't promise to keep it a secret.

"It's information that I'm not sure is true. I need help confirming it." He said flushing at her probing gaze. "I've been having these dreams about Voldemort's early years, before he's Voldemort. The thing is, the Cygnus in my dreams, he's a lot like the one your dad told you about." He told her bluntly.

"That's a bit creepy." She said her eyes wide.

He nodded. "The weird part is so far everything I've seen shows Voldemort as the good guy and Dumbledore as the evil one."

She sat back in her seat. "I'm not as shocked by that as I should be. Which one do you believe?"

Harry shrugged. "I want to believe that Dumbledore is a good guy but then he does things like keep Sirius from sending letters. What would you think?"

"He is putting himself in a bad light." She agreed. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't want to doubt him without proof. But if I can confirm certain parts of the dream then…." He trailed off not sure what he intended to do yet.

"Okay." she pulled out a small muggle notebook. "Give it to me."

"Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. Voldemort himself told me that and Dumbledore confirmed it. I want to know if he had a wife, Sara, and how she died."

Her eyes were wide. "How did she die?"

"I'll tell you if she's real." He said, not wanting to influence her findings.

"Spoilsport." She grumbled. "That one might be hard to find. I've never heard anything about Voldemort having a wife."

"Voldemort didn't but Tom Riddle did. I also want to know if Reginald and Renee Lestrange existed and how they died."

Tonks let out a breath. "There was a Rudopholus and Rabastan Lestrange that were sent to Azkaban for unspeakable crimes during the war. That trial is famous among the aurors. My aunt, Bellatrix is married to one of them and was sent to prison with them."

"To Rudo and the people I want you to look for are his parents." Harry told her, keeping the information about Rabastan to himself for now. He felt oddly reticent in giving away Tom's secret. "I also need to know how Abraxas Malfoy died."

"Oh I know that one already. He contracted dragon pox. Luscius Malloy stepped up to take over his family holdings at the age of sixteen and doubled them. It's one of the reasons he garners so much respect. " Tonks informed him.

"Score one for the dreams." Harry murmured unsure if he was happy or not.

"You know this is kind of scary." She leaned forward and lowered her voice. "What if Dumbledore really is the bad buy and Voldemort is just some normal person he targeted?"

"Call him Tom." Harry told her. "Voldemort is a name Dumbledore forced on him." He grinned at her gaping face as he finished the last of his milkshake.

"No wonder he hates the You know Who business. Ugh I'm stuffed." She leaned back and motioned for the server.

Harry gave her side of the table a suspicious look. Why had she bothered to order two meals if she had just barely finished the first.

"You won't mind taking this home will you Harry?" She asked with fake innocence as she boxed the second plate up. "I can't stand eating leftovers but I know how teenage boys are. You're always hungry."

"You didn't have to do this." He mumbled as he stared at the tabletop.

"Harry, unless you're going to confess to me how your family really treats you so I can go to Dumbledore or my boss then you're going to accept what little help I can offer." She told him firmly, dragging him up from the table and shoving the box in his hands.

"Thanks." he mumbled as he followed her out of the restaurant and down the street.

She swung an arm around her causing his heart to skip a beat. "So I'm thinking next time we try something a little different. Have you ever tried Indian?" She asked causing him to shake his head fondly.

Once they'd reached the house and sneaked into the back she flicked her wand and had the inside of shed gleaming, the debris arranged in an organized fashion. "You can thank my mum for that one. She's a wiz at household spells though they don't usually work that good for me."

"It's great, thanks." He told her sincerely.

"I better get to my post. Kingsley will be here to take over soon." She smirked. "So don't be falling back asleep." She warned with a smile before she disappeared.

Judging he had about an hour before Vernon got home from work he pulled out his transfiguration book. Instead of focusing on the properties of the mathematical formula all transfigurations are based on his mind kept drifting to his latest dream.

Sirius had known Tom as a kid. Supposedly he had even spent time at his house every week before he went to Hogwarts. Why had he never said anything? Why was he so against Tom now? Why had he joined the Order when it was probably that same group of people that had killed his brother? Why was he so set on following Dumbledore when the man locked him up and refused to let him owl his own godson.

Harry frowned into the falling darkness. Sirius was a grown man. Why didn't he stand up for himself and for Harry? Dumbledore didn't have any right to tell Sirius what he could do but the dog animagus was letting the old man walk all over him. Did he just not care about Harry enough to fight back? Or did he know something about Dumbledore that scared him so much that he was afraid to speak up?

===============

 

Start of the timeline

1926-Tom Riddle is born and placed in orphanage.

1938-Tom Riddle starts Hogwarts

1945- Tom Riddle graduates Hogwarts.

1950-Rudo Lestrange born

1956- Tom begins making a name for himself politically. He and his supporters (friends from school) arouse opposition to their plan.

1963-chapter 1 meeting takes place.

late 1963-Sara Riddle Dies

1965- Rabastan Lestrange born, Parents killed six months later and blood adopted by Tom

1970- Abraxas Malfoy dies (Lucius is 16) 8 year old Regulus comes to live with Tom


	7. Chapter 7

After leaving Harry Tonks headed straight for headquarters. Upon arriving she attempted to slip into the Order meeting as unobtrusively as possible, wincing when she tripped over the back of a chair and stumbled into Molly Weasley.

"Sorry." She apologized in a whisper. Her hair turned bright red to showcase her embarrassment.

"Of course dear." The plump woman patted her on the hand patronizingly and gave her a little push to the empty chair. "Hurry now and have a seat."

"As I was saying." Snape drawled with a glare at the new arrival. "The dark lord has no current plans for attacks. However he has moved forward with sending out emissaries to his foreign allies. Most notably the giants."

"Well." Dumbledore gave a heartfelt sigh that had Tonks narrowing her eyes. "We can only hope Hagrid was able to get to them first. Now then how's young Harry fairing?"

"His street has been quiet. No signs of Voldemort or any of his death eaters." Kingsley offered.

"Good, good. We'll continue the watch to be safe. Mundungus is there now and Sturgis, you have the overnight shift?" A blond man nodded. "Good, good. Well if that's all…."

"Actually." Tonks spoke up hesitantly. "I noticed a bruise on Harry's face this afternoon." She shifted as all eyes turned towards her.

A few seats down Sirius pounded a fist on the table. "Dumbledore there is no reason for him to be there. This house is safe enough. If those muggles are hurting him…."

"Sirius calm down." Dumbledore demanded in a sharp voice. "We have already discussed this multiple times. Harry must stay with his aunt. I'm sure he's fine."

"Really Sirius, a small bruise is nothing to get upset over." Molly tutted. "He's a boy. I would be surprised if he didn't have bruises. Take it from a mother dear. There's nothing to worry about."

Tonks snorted quietly to herself but remained silent. The meeting broke up with Sirius slamming out of the room while the rest of the group trickled out.

"Hold up girl." A gruff voice called, startling her. She couldn't help feeling a little nervous as she noticed Mad Eye Moody motioning her into the little used drawing room.

"What do you think you were doing?" He asked once the door had been shut.

"What, the thing with Harry?" She asked pretending confusion.

"Aye, the Potter boy" He said putting emphasis on the name. "What's the meaning of bringing up that nonsense?"

"I was concerned. I thought someone should know he was hurt." She retorted, refusing to back down from his intimidating stance.

"All you did was get Black in another snit." He shot back. "You have anymore information to give out you come to me or Dumbledore."

"Just you or Dumbledore?" She repeated pretending to be confused as she shoved down the anger that was choking her.

"Aye." Moody nodded sharply, his fake eye pinning her where she stood. "We're the best ones to deal with it. If you had come to us I could have told you that I saw Potter pick a fight with his cousin last night and that's where the bruise came from."

"Well that's a relief." She said brightly, forcing herself to move forward and give him one of her usual exuberant hugs. She had learned early on in her training that it would end the conversation faster than anything she could say. The man hated to be touched. Or maybe just touched by her. "I should have thought of coming to you before but I was running late. Molly's right, boys will be boys."

"Good." He growled as he headed for the door. "No more of this nonsense blurting things out in meetings." He admonished. "No good will come from it."

She was careful to keep her expression pleasant as he left the building, having no doubt he would be watching her with that creepy eye of his. Inside she was filled with determination. She had some research to do for her new friend.

While she was pouring over records Harry was climbing into bed apprehensively. He wasn't sure which dream he would have and just the thought of visiting the graveyard again was almost enough to keep him awake. But he was exhausted even with the nap and soon his eyes were falling shut.

Recognizing the almost life like quality of his Riddle dreams he looked around eagerly. Most of the same group that had been at the christening now danced around dressed in finery. Others stood chatting in small groups tappearing jubilant. Obviously he had happened into a celebration of some sort, making him curious about what was taking place. Hearing Tom's voice he turned around, catching sight of the man corralling his son.

"What are the two of you of you up too?" The elegant man asked, looking down with a raised eyebrow. Harry leaned over to see that Sirius's brother had joined them. He still seemed quiet but not nearly as solemn as he had in the previous dream.

"I'm teaching Regulus how to have fun." The six year old responded with a large grin.

"You wore out that excuse six months ago young man." Tom told his son. Harry chuckled at the look of fond exasperation the man wore.

Rabastan flashed a mischievous grin. "It still works."

"Do you think so?" His father asked in a mock stern voice. "Do you remember what I told you about today?"

The little boy pretended to think hard. "That it's Rudo's day and to behave?"

"And have you?" Tom asked.

"I have not not behaved." He answered cheekily causing Harry to laugh.

Tom was fighting not to smile. "How about if we tone it down a bit hmm? I'm not raising a wild child." He added a warning look causing the child to nod. "No why don't you go congratulate Rudo and Bella. They did get married today." He directed.

"They only got married so they can be all kissy faced." The six year old gagged as he ran off.

Tom gave into his laughter. "I really hope he feels that way about kissing for a good while yet." He looked down at the dark haired child that had remained at his side. "What do you say Regulus? How do you feel about kissing?"

The boy shrugged though Harry could tell he was amused. "I don't really think much about it but I don't plan on doing it anytime soon."

"Excellent." Tom approved, clapping him on the back.

"I'll keep a closer eye on Rabastan." Regulus offered quietly. "I should have kept him from getting too rowdy before."

"I appreciate the offer but I don't expect you to have to act as his watcher." Tom reminded him. From the tone and raised eyebrow it seemed to Harry that they'd had the same conversation before. "You should be getting into just as much mischief."

Regulus shrugged again, thought his eyes darted to the guests surrounding them. "I don't want to make you look bad."

"I would rather you enjoy life than worry about what a bunch of stuffy people think." They shared a smile before Tom asked about Sirius. "I saw that he came home for the christmas holiday. I would have thought he'd stay at Hogwarts."

"Mother made him come home." He answered softly, looking pained. "Probably to punish him for being a Gryffindor."

"We'll have to make sure he spends a lot of time with us then." Tom answered hugging his new son close to him. "Is he okay? Have you seen him here?"

An uncharacteristic scowl crossed the boy's face. "I saw him. All he wants to talk about is James Potter."

"Is that jealously I hear?" Tom teased, giving the shoulder a small squeezed. Hearing his father's name Harry moved closer. "You're not happy he's found such a good friend at Hogwarts?"

The displeased expression deepened. "He could be friends with anybody but Potter. They've always been pure light and worship the ground Dumbledore walks on." Regulus sneered.

"Sirius has the right to choose his own path, dark or light. Being light isn't bad just as being dark doesn't mean you're evil. And there are a lot of people that worship Dumbledore because they don't know better."

"But he'll warn Sirius away from me." Regulus whined before flushing. He continued on in a more contained voice. "I'm going to be a Slytherin. That alone is enough to have Potter hate me."

"Slytherin would be lucky to have you though I think you would do good in Ravenclaw as well.." Tom told him gently. "You have to remember that Sirius will influence Potter as much as he'll be influencing your brother. Sirius won't abandon you but if you go to him with that attitude against his friend you'll be forcing him to choose sides and that won't be fair to him." He could see the kid taking the words seriously.

"I miss him coming over every weekend." Regulus said quietly.

Tom looked pleased when the nine year old leaned into him for comfort. "I do too." He said rubbing a hand down his back.

"Even though he taught Rab all those pranks?" The boy looked up, a smirk crossing his face as he remembered some of the more memorable ones.

"Even still." Tom pretended to huff, sending a wink at the laughing kid. Sensing an approaching guest he shifted so that the dark haired youth was on the other side before acknowledging the newcomer. "Nott."

"Tom. We need to talk." His glance slid to the curious child. "Alone."

Harry watched displeasure cross Tom's face though Regulus spoke up before he could reply. "I"m going to go find Rabastan and see if he's interested in getting some revenge on Sirius."

"Quiet revenge." Tom called after him, a pleased smile on his face. It faded as he turn back to his friend. "Theodore you're looking awfully grave for such a festive occasion.

"I have reason to be as do you." The thin man retorted, his face set in angry lines. "Did you not hear what happened in Cornwall last night?"

Tom lowered his voice. "I heard a rumor of something."

"It's not just a rumor." Nott informed him in a harsh voice.. "Four of our comrades were murdered in cold blood last night."

"Lower your voice." Tom whipped out. "Have you no respect? If what I heard was true, that's Druella's brother and she doesn't need to hear about it at her daughter's wedding."

"Wedding or not we need to talk about a plan of action." The other man insisted but he did turn so that his back was to most of the guests.

"There is nothing we could do that won't wait until tomorrow." Tom instructed firmly.

Nott's eyes glinted angrily but he gave a short nod. "Your office tomorrow. I'll spread the word."

Tom sighed as he watched him stalk off. "Why could we not have one good day without something happening?" He murmured to himself.

Harry was nodding his head in agreement as the scene changed and he recognized the familiar landscape of Tom's office. Several men were seated around a conference table that had been brought into the space. Harry recognized Fenrir, Cygnus Black and the man Tom had been talking to at the wedding, but the other three men were strangers to him.

"Theodore." Tom said to open the meeting. "Why don't you tell us what you know."

"Patrick was hosting a little celebration at his gentlemen's club." The thin man began.

One of the strange men snorted. "Which had nothing to do with his niece getting married. Rosier never needed an excuse to get drunk."

Nott sent him an annoyed look. "Regardless of what he choose to do with his personal time he, Wilkes, Thickenese, and Mulciber were enjoying their night when a group of Dumbledores people burst in and spells began flying."

One of the new men, who reminded Harry of a slytherin in his year named Greengrass, held up the daily prophet. "According to the paper their group got out of control and began fighting amongst themselves, killing several innocents in addition to themselves."

"While we all know the prophet tells whatever story Dumbledore wants where is our information coming from?" Fenrir asked remaining calm despite the black look Nott sent him.

"Rosier's son Evan was there with his father." Cygnus offered. He shrugged at the outraged look Tom sent him. "Patrick didn't have much sense when it came to his children. The kid was smarter than his father though. Got under cover and made sure to stay there until it was safe."

"Is he okay?' Tom asked, worry reflected on his face.

Cygnus nodded. "He's home with his mother. Upset obviously and angry."

"It'll be hard for him to go back to Hogwarts after what he's seen." Fenrir pointed out. "He won't have the maturity Lucius had." The expression on his face didn't say much about the older teen's maturity.

The man Harry thought of as Greengrass sighed. "Twelve's a harsh age to lose a father. "

The third man who Harry had heard referred to as Avery looked alarmed. "Don't the others have sons in Hogwarts as well?"

Tom nodded. "Thickensnse's son Pius is fourteen as is Mulciber's. I think Wilkes' son is just shy of his majority."

"That's either an awful big coincidence or it was planned." Greengrass pointed out.

"It could be just that they were there and together. Opportunity knocked. Or it could be that he's targeting those that have Hogwarts children on purpose." Cygnus mused. "What better way to create opposition than to make an army for an absent dark lord full of bitter and disillusioned teens.

Tom gnashed his teeth. "So because I refuse to play his game he's giving his dark lord persona followers by killing their fathers." He summed up.

"Makes me glad my son's old enough to have completed his newts. He's got more important things to worry about than revenge even if I was killed." Greengrass mused.

"I wouldn't count yourself safe just yet." Avery had begun sweating. "Though out of all of us I'm the most vulnerable. Junior 's just a first year. You're lucky Nott that you don't have kids."

"I don't consider it lucky that I have failed to produce an heir to carry my name." The man snarled causing Harry to blink. He was sure that there was a Nott in his year. "I wan't to know what we're going to do now that we know his plans. Surely we're not going to allow this to continue!"

Avery nodded. "I'm tired of all the deaths. This year alone we've lost half a dozen friends while we sit on our hands doing nothing. "

Greengrass agreed reluctantly. "We've been playing nice Tom, fighting through politics. It's time to start hitting back."

"Which is exactly what Dumbledore wants." Tom pointed out. He sighed at the frustrated looks. "Fenrir has talked to the other packs." He gave in relunctently.

The werewolf nodded. "They have no love for Dumbledore and his laws against our kind. They're willing to join us."

"Goyle has been in communication with the giants. They haven't agreed yet but so far they are willing to listen. The Dementors are furious with their treatment by wizards and are available to us." Tom continued.

"You've managed to get those foul creatures to understand you?" Greengrass asked impressed.

Tom nodded shortly. "They aren't the mindless creatures people prefer to believe. While I don't necessarily like their appetites I believe they could be a huge benefit to us."

"So we are going to fight back." Nott spoke up, a vicious smile sliding across his face.

He was given a stern look. "We will be targeting members of the Order only. Most specifically those that have actively attacked us. Moody, Doge, Buchanan, Goshawk are his lieutenants. Potter, Longbottom, Fenwick, Dearborn, Jones, Edgar Bones have all been pains in our arses and most likely to fill the lieutenant roles should we knock one of them off."

Cygnus sighed. "It hurts me to be targeting such old families as Potter and Bones but I have to admit that they've come after us first and will continue if we don't stop them."

"If you engage the younger ones, those members that have just joined straight out of Hogwarts, try to capture them instead them killing them. They're just brainwashed kids and its possible we could change their minds." Fenrir told them gruffly.

"And under no circumstances are you to harm innocents. If their family is there disengage and try again later." Tom added with a hard look at Nott.

"Its not like they're sparing our families." The thin man muttered before agreeing reluctantly.

"None of this will matter if we can't get Dumbledore and as long as he stays in that castle of his hiding behind children we'll never get him." Avery pointed out.

"We need an inside man." Cygnus agreed.

Greengrass shook his head. "We'd never get someone into the order. Dumbledore regularly checks his people. Who ever we had would have to be a master occulmens and I don't know anyone of that caliber besides Tom."

"We could always use a student." Nott pointed out. "He wouldn't be nearly as suspicious of the ...how would he phrase it... the innocence of youth." He laughed derisively.

Fenrir growled. "We're not going to send a kid to murder their headmaster."

"Of course not." Greengrass agreed. "But it would help if we had someone who could pass us information. A spy."

Avery's eyes lit up. "If this doesn't war doesn't end soon our little spy might grow up to be a big spy and actually get into the Order. It would be a big win for us." He looked to Tom who had remained silent.

"We can't use one of the newly fatherless." Nott continued ignoring the obvious displeasure emitting from their leader.

Greengrass snorted. "We couldn't use a slytherin at all. He would never trust anyone wearing green and silver."

"Unless he thinks he's turned one of them." Nott pointed out. Harry scowled at the gleeful smile on his face. "Lucius has that little first year he's taken under his wing."

"Severus." Tom murmured softly. "The kid has a hard enough time as it is. His father abuses him."

"Just the kind of story Dumbledore would lap up." Nott pointed out. He ignored Fenrir's growl.

"Lucius won't stand for it." Greengrass pointed out.

"Luc and I will do what we can for the boy but that's the end of it." Tom said firmly. "If you really want to get to Dumbledore pick a Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor's will be harder to convince." Cygnus mused.

"What about your nephew Sirius? Didn't he become a Gryffindor and friends with the Potter brat?" Nott sneered.

This time it was Tom who growled. "Sirius is to be left alone." He announced.

"There is a boy, one of Sirius's little friends." Cygnus offered.

"If you're talking about Lupin you can forget it. He's so far up Dumbledore's arse I'm surprised he can breath." Fenrir grumbled.

"No another, the little one. Pettigrew i think. Sirius was talking about him. Pettigrew just has a mother, who's poorly. The boy could use some male attention. We don't have to force him to do anything but i'm guessing we could get a lot from him without even trying." The father of three announced.

"He's friends with the Potter boy. And the Potters are Dumbledores's key people." Avery mused. He noticed Tom's downcast look. "Look at it this way . We're helping a needy kid and if we get nothing out of it we still helped a needy kid."

Tom nodded. "Find someone to mentor him, discreetly. Merlin help us but we're at war."

Waking up Harry stared at the ceiling for several minutes. Pushing the dream out of his head he rose and headed to the bathroom. It was still early enough that not even his aunt was up yet to give him censorious looks. He didn't know if Tonks would be by, she wasn't on guard duty today but if he did happen to see her he wanted to at least look like he practiced some hygiene.

Once done he settled onto his bed, the left overs from their dinner out the night before spread out before him. As he ate he thought about the one point of the dream that pissed him off, Pettigrew. From what he could guess the events had taken place during the winter holidays of his parents first year. Which meant the rat had been spying on his father and godfather since at least their second year. Had he ever been a true friend to them?

Knowing that Pettigrew really had been Tom's spy brought up even more questions about the night his parents had died. He'd begun to think that maybe Dumbledore had lied to him about what had happened that night. But now it looked like the rat really had given up the secret.

Harry shook his head frustrated as he stored the rest of his food. He had a feeling he was missing something. He refused to believe he was fooling himself, hoping against hope that Tom really was the good guy.

Hearing his aunt he made his way to the kitchen and started breakfast. Petunia started in surprise at seeing him but only scowled. The moment he'd finished plating up the food she pointed him to the garden.

"You need to get an early start." She insisted. "The rain the other day played havoc with the garden."

He gritted his teeth to keep from lashing back at her. It had now been three days since they'd allowed him to eat. If it hadn't been for Tonks he'd really be hurting. He silently thanked her for insisting he take the extra meal as he lugged out the gardening tools.

As he began weeding his mind went back to the dream. The meeting between the men had confused and disturbed him. It was obvious that Tom necessarily hadn't wanted to fight, that he had been uncomfortable being pushed into it by the other men. But he wasn't going to let his friends fight and die without help so he'd already made alliances to help them. He obviously believed in being prepared even if he didn't enjoy the necessary violence.

Was this the start of what made him evil? Was being made to fight back what pushed him over the edge? But if the death of wife and best friend hadn't done it why now?

Even if Tom had turned evil who could blame him. Harry didn't think he'd be able to remain good and light if he was constantly hammered by the opposition. He was ready to chuck it in after the last four years at Hogwarts and everything he'd gone through. If it continued for the next three years would he be going on a killing spree?

He was distracted by the itch in the back of his shoulders and had to resist turning around. Someone was out there watching him as he trudged through the dirt, hands scratched and bleeding from pulling the stout weeds without gloves. He wondered who it was and what they were thinking.

The itch soon became irritating and in desperation he turned his thoughts back to his dream. He thought about Tom's interaction with the two boys. It was surprising certainly. He had always thought purebloods as being stiff and proper with little interaction with their children though where he got that idea he didn't know.

He thought about the seeing the Malfoy's in Diagon alley before his second year. Lucius wasn't the best example of a parent but Draco had certainly been comfortable enough with the man to pout and while like a spoiled brat. Mrs. Malfoy hadn't looked all that receiving at the world cup but maybe she had been nervous about something. He wondered what they were like at home? Did they spend time together?

It was obvious Tom had with his children. He had been loving and understanding and a really good parent. He had listened and encouraged and knew what each boy had needed to hear. He had put his children first, ahead of business. Harry had to tamp down the surge of jealously. It was over and done with. He was too old for a parent now anyway. He could take care of himself, had been taking care of himself for years. He swallowed the lump in his throat and pushed on.

Thinking of Regulus led him to think about Sirius. His godfather had spent quite a bit of time at Tom's house. Why had he not said anything? What did he think about Tom now? Where was Regulus? Had Sirius contacted his brother since he'd escaped from Azkaban?

"Wotcher Harry. More chores I see." A voice spoke out of thin air, startling him.

"Tonks." Harry whispered looking around. "Where are you?"

"Right next to you silly. I'm disillusioned since your aunt is being so nosy . She keeps looking out the window. I figured better you talking to yourself than a stranger in her yard."

"Yeah she's used to me acting freaky. What about the order member? Won't they be suspicious about me talking to thin air?" He asked concentrating on the ground in front of him to keep from looking at her.

He felt the air displace as she shook her head. "Emmeline Vance is on duty right now. But we don't have to worry. She's such a prissy woman she refused to sit in the dirt or against the tree. She says she can watch you perfectly fine from Miss Figg's house."

Harry snorted before the second part of the sentence registered. "Miss Figg?"

"Yeah you know the squib that's watched out for you all these years." She paused unaware of his growing anger. "She obviously didn't do a very good job."

"You think?" He snapped pounding the soft ground with a fist. "How long are people are going to spy on me without letting me know?"

"Until you're seventeen most likely." She answered pragmatically with an apologetic shrug he couldn't see. "And given who you are probably longer."

"Not if I can help it." He muttered darkly. "So did you find any answers? About the things I asked about my dreams?"

"Yes and no. It has only been a day and I did work today." She spoke quickly seeing how upset he was. "I'm still looking for Riddle's wife. I'm pretty sure it's there I just need to dig deeper." Harry looked disappointed as he went back to weeding.

"But I did find the Lestranges. Reginald and Ranee were killed in 65 " She continued.

"Mugged in Paris." He supplied.

She was silent for a beat. "Okay that's really scary. Any idea why it's happening. And why now? Why not when you reentered the wizarding world?"

"No." He had a look of deep concentration on his face. "I know 2 things. Dumbledore is not behind this and if I continue with the dreams I'll find out everything."

"Just be careful." She cautioned. "Have you ever thought Voldemort might be sending them on purpose? Maybe he wants to lure you into a trap."

"Yeah but I really don't see him sending me things that are so personable and show him ... well vulnerable. Besides that's why you're looking all this stuff up. To prove what's true or not." He reminded her.

There was some rustling of paper. "Okay so what do I need to look for next?"

He thought about it for a minute. "Rudo and Bellatrix were married in 71 or the first week of 72."

"That'll be easy enough to prove. What else?" She asked writing down the information.

He was quiet for a minute. "I need to know how a my grandfather died, and Neville Longbottom's grandfather."

"I know that Charlus Potter died shortly after your father finished Hogwarts. He was an auror, really should have been retired but because of the war was still working. He was chasing a death eater, Evan Rosier, and was led into a trap. Your grandmother was ill and ended up dying soon after. It's one of reason your parents got married so young." She explained. "Umm I'll look into Longbottom."

Harry was silent for a minute. "Rosier, Wilkes, Mulciber and Thickenese were all involved in an attack that resulted in their death the day before Bella's wedding." He supplied. "Evan Rosier witnessed his father's death."

He could hear her making notes and knew she was frowning. "What really happened?" She asked knowing there had to be a different story.

"From what Tom heard they were spending the day at their gentlemans club when it was attacked. I wonder if my grandfather was one of the one's that attacked." He mused as they moved on to the next flower bed. He sent a glare at his aunt through the window knowing the lunch hour had passed and again she hadn't given him anything. He wondered if they were really trying to kill him this time.

"That's would make sense." Tonks sounded intrigued. "There's a Pius Thickenese in the ministry and I think Mulciber. I wonder if they're related?"

"Apparently all the men killed had a son at Hogwarts at the time of the attack."

"And I suppose I can't question them." She said hopefully.

"No!" He said looking alarmed. "If anyone finds out that we're questioning things who knows what they'll do to stop us."

"Got it. Well do it on the down low." She gave him a one armed hug to calm him down. "So how was the rest if your night?"

He was thrown off by the rapid change in subject. "Umm okay I guess. My uncle was so shocked about the shed that he didn't even get into me about the way I talked to my aunt."

"Was she the one that smacked you? She asked cautiously before noticing something. "Hey your bruise is gone."

He shrugged. "I tend to heal fast. But yeah she did that. Though that was was actually kind of deserved."

He felt a tug on his hair. "Bruises like that are never deserved Harry." He shrugged uncomfortably.

"So there was an order meeting last night." She told him changing the subject.

He perked up. "Anything interesting?"

"Actually no." She admitted. "Pretty much just a bunch of people sitting around worshipping Dumbles." She said dryly.

Harry snorted out a laugh. "Sounds about right."

"Snape did say..."

"Snape." He exclaimed interrupting her. "He's a part of the order? Is he one of the ones watching me?"

"Nope he's managed to get out of it. Besides he's got something more important to do."

Harry gave her a suspicious look as he rocked back on his heels. "Like what?"

"Oh um I don't know how much you know about Snapeys history but he used to be on Voldemort's side but sometime before that Halloween he began working for Dumbledore." She paused surprised when he just shrugged. "Anyway now he's spying on the dark lord for Dumbledore."

"Is he?" He asked "Is he really?" He mused.

"I was wondering that last night." She admitted. "He hasn't been in any of your dream things?"

"Well sort of. I mean the one last night they talked about him a bit." He explained about the conversation between the men. "If Snape is the one that Malfoy took under his wing it would probably take a lot to make him turn against them."

"It's weird to think of the evil bat as being an abused little boy."

"Which really sucks." Harry said with a slight pout. "I think I would prefer it if he really was working for Dumbledore cause I really don't like him."

"He does make a good bad guy." She agreed before clearing her throat. "Umm one other thing kind of happened." She kicked up a clod of dirt as she fidgeted.

"What?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well if Dumbledore really is the bad guy I wanted to see who was on his side and who was just oblivious like me. So I sort of threw out the information about the bruise on your face." Tonks admitted.

"What?" He exclaimed, wincing when his aunt appeared in the window again.

"Listen I know you think it's a violation of your privacy but if it helps further our research it's worth it right? And it's not like anyone else watching you yesterday hadn't seen it."

I don't care about that. You can't show them that you care or they won't let you come back." He whispered back frantically.

"I was careful. Besides they might think its weird if I didn't say anything. We are supposed to be watching after your safety after all." She countered, pleased that he was worried.

"So did you learn anything?" He asked grudgingly.

"Several things. Sirius exploded on Dumbledore and the old man said you had to stay here for your safety which is the craziest thing I've ever heard. So either Dumbledore is using you as bait to lure Voldemort out or there is more to this house than we know." She explained.

Harry turned to look at the building. "That is something I would really like to know. I don't want to stay here a moment longer than I need too."

"Molly said it was just a result of you being a boy. I really hate the way she talks to Sirius but I don't think she was defending Dumbledore so much as puffing herself up as mother of the year. The rest stayed silent though Remus, Bill and Snape all looked uncomfortable with the information."

"So you really didn't learn anything."

"Not so fast grasshopper." She gave him a slight shove to the shoulder. "After the meeting Moody pulled me aside and read me the riot act for speaking out. Said from now on I should only tell him or Dumbledore. Then he told me this lie about how he saw you pick a fight with your cousin."

"Definitely one of Dumbledore's people." Harry mused. "Yeah I can see that though it does bring up some questions about this past school year."

"You need to be really careful when he's on watch. That eye of his can see through walls." She warned.

He grimaced. "True. Anything else happen?"

"No, well there is someone else staying at headquarters full time now. A teenager named Granger. She's pretty good friends with Ron so I figure you know her."

He had to bite his lip to stop the furious tide of anger. They were together, having fun and learning all the stuff that was being denied him. " Yeah I know her." He said shortly after swallowing hard.

"Well if it's any consolation Molly's got them working scrubbing down the house." She offered.

"Yeah not really."  
\-------------------------

1926-Tom Riddle is born and placed in orphanage.

1938-Tom Riddle starts Hogwarts

1945- Tom Riddle graduates Hogwarts.

1950-Rudo Lestrange born

1956- Tom begins making a name for himself politically. He and his supporters (friends from school) arouse opposition to their plan.

1963-chapter 1 meeting takes place.

late 1963-Sara Riddle Dies

1965- Rabastan Lestrange born, Parents killed six months later and blood adopted by Tom

1970- Abraxas Malfoy dies (Lucius is 16) 8 year old Regulus comes to live with Tom

1971- Bella and Rudo marry, Rosier and others die


End file.
